Nouvelles et dernieres aventures
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Six mois apres leur victoire,les digisauveurs aspirent a vivre en paix mais les evenements vont prouver le contraire.
1. presentation des personnages

Voici une nouvelle fic digimon.Attention il y a des perso a moi DONC pas touche. Oo  
  
Voici la description des personnages principaux.  
  
Tai:(Taichi)Il a 16 ans.Il est le chef de toute l'équipe.Il est le meilleur ami de Matt.Il est amoureux de Sora.Il joue dans la même équipe de foot que Davis et Ken.Il possède le symbole du courage et son digimon est Agumon.  
  
Matt:(Yamato)Il a 16 ans.Il joue dans un groupe de rock et est le meilleur ami de Tai.Lui aussi a un léger penchant pour Sora.Il a le symbole de l'amitié et son digimon est Gabumon .  
  
Izzi:(Koushiro)Il a 15 ans.Il est le génie du groupe avec Yolei et Ken.Il s'entend très bien avec Cody avec lequel il s'interroge beaucoup sur les nouvelles formes de digivolution.Son symbole est la connaissance et son est digimon Tentomon.  
  
Sora:Elle a 16 ans.Elle est la meilleure amie de Mimi.Elle joue au tennis.Son c?ur balance entre Tai et Matt.Elle a le symbole de l'amour et son digimon est Biomon.  
  
Mimi:Elle a 16 ans.Elle s'intéresse à la mode et aux garçons;comme Yolei.D'ailleurs elle est amoureuse de Izzi mais cela est-il réciproque?Elle s'entend très bien avec Yolei.Son symbole est la sincérité et son digimon est Palmon.  
  
Joe:Il a 18 ans et est le plus vieux des digisauveurs.Il suit des études de médecine.Son digimon Gomamon est un vrai goinfre;un peu comme Davis.Il a le symbole de la responsabilité.  
  
Davis:(Daisuke)Il a 13 ans.Il n'est plus amoureux de Kary mais de Fiber.Il est le chef après Tai selon lui..Il est devenu le meilleur ami de Ken et jouent ensemble dans la même équipe de foot.C'est un ami très fidèle et loyal.Aussi il est très courageux.Il a les symboles et digioeufs du courage et de l'amitié.Son digimon est Veemon.  
  
Yolei:(Miyako)Elle a 14 ans et est dans la même classe que Ken.Elle est la meilleure amie de Kary.Elle complètement folle de Ken.Elle s'entend parfaitement bien avec Mimi.Elle se dispute toujours autant avec Davis.Elle a les symboles et digioeufs de l'amour et la sincérité.Son digimon est Hawmon.  
  
Cody:( Iori)Il a dix ans.Il est plus sociable et s'entend parfaitement avec Ken et Izzi.Il discute souvent avec Izzi à propos des nouvelles digivolutions.Il est très intelligent et mature pour son age.Il a les symboles et digioeufs de la connaissance et de la responsabilité.Son digimon est Armadillomon.  
  
Ken:Il a 14 ans.Il a déménagé de Tamashi à Odaiba.Il est le meilleur ami de Davis.Il est devenu plus fort face aux ténèbres et est complètement prêt à se battre contre l'océan des ténèbres.Il encourage Kary,avec laquelle il a un fort lien d'amitié,(J'ai bien dit amitié,je repète: AMITIE;il n'y aura aucune histoire d'amour)à se battre aussi.Il a le symbole et le digioeuf de la gentilesse et son digimon est Wormmon.  
  
Kary:(Hikari)Elle a 13 ans.Elle est la petite s?ur de Tai.Elle sort avec TK.Maintenant depuis le mois de Juin.Elle est toujours tourmentée par l'océan des ténèbres mais apprend à se battre grâce à l'aide de Ken.Elle est la meilleure amie de Yolei et s'entend avec tout le monde.Elle a le symbole et digioeuf de la lumière et son digimon est Gatomon.  
  
TK:(Takeru)Il a 13 ans.Il est le petit frère de Matt et sort avec Kary.Il est le capitaine de son équipe de son équipe de basket.Il ressent tout ce que Ken éprouve à propos des ténèbres.Mais Ken est le seul à calmer TK quand il s'énerve à cause des pouvoirs des ténèbres.Il a le symbole et digioeuf de l'espoir. Son digimon est Patamon.  
  
Fiber:Elle a 13 ans.Elle est dans la même classe que Kary,TK et Davis.C'est un garçon manqué mais cependant son coeur hésite entre Davis et Nyako.Elle pratique de nombreux sports.La nuit,elle rêve de digimon qu'elle dessine la journée.Elle est très impulsive et peut parfois être insolente.Elle se méfiera beaucoup de Ken et aussi de TK.Elle a des cheveux courts,les yeux bleus,un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et porte toujours un sac bleu en bandoulière où sont mélangés ses affaires scolaires et privées ainsi que son digimon.Elle porte toujours une casquette verte sur la tête.Elle a le symbole et digioeuf de la joie.Son digimon est Novamon.  
  
Nyako:Il a 12 ans et se trouve dans la classe de Ken et Yolei car il possède une grande intelligence et une grande maturité.Cependant il est incapable d'engager une conservation avec un ou plusieurs enfants alors qu'il peut dialoguer comme il veut avec les adultes.Il passe ses récréations à la bibliothèque.Ses aventures dans le digimonde lui rendront sa vie d'enfant et l'apprendra à se faire des amis.Au début,il est habillé comme quand Tai et Izzi vont au lycée mais quand il trouve son digimon qui se moque de sa tenue pour adopter un short marron et un tee shirt rouge.Il ressemble beaucoup à Davis mais il a la taille d'un enfant de dix ans.Il a le symbole et digioeuf de la sagesse.Son digimon est Kanarmon.  
  
D'autres personnages interviendront au cours de l'histoire mais je ne dirais rien dès le début pour ne pas vous gâcher le plaisir. L'histoire commence six mois environ après la mort de MaloMyotismon.Je commence cette histoire à partir du début de de la quatrième semaine de Août mais l'action ne commencera que début Octobre. 


	2. Le bonheur des digisauveurs

NOUVELLES ET DERNIÈRES AVENTURES  
  
PARTIE 1: LE NOUVEL ENNEMI  
  
  
  
  
  
1] LE BONHEUR DES DIGISAUVEURS  
  
Kary venait de se réveiller.Elle regarda son réveil:neuf heures.C'est pas vrai,à cause de Tai,ils vont être en retard.Tai l'avait au moins réveillé dix fois à cause de ses ronflements ressemblant à une locomotive;entre lui et Davis,elle ne savait pas lequel ronflait le plus fort.Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où l'accompagna Gatomon un peu en retrait car elle détestait l'eau et Kary lui faisait prendre un peu trop de bains à son goût.  
  
Elle remplit un grand seau d'eau très froide et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.Celui-ci dormait comme un bienheureux;la couverture par terre et Agumon était tombé du lit et ronflait à même le sol.Kary s'approcha du lit.Elle jeta l'eau en hurlant:  
  
_DEBOUT TAI!  
  
Tai, surpris, tomba du lit et attérit sur son digimon.Agumon croyant qu'on l'attaquait lança son attaque dinoflamme sur Tai qui se roula par terre afin d'éteindre le feu.Il ne resta pas grand chose du pyjama.Kary était morte de rire en regardant le spectacle.  
  
Ensuite les enfants se préparent puis partirent au pique-nique à onze et demi. Le rassemblement était pour dix heures.  
  
D'ailleurs le reste de l'équipe s'impatientait pour manger.  
  
_J'ai faim!se plaignit Davis.  
  
_Quand même!On aurait pu excuser Ken d'arriver en retard mais eux ils habitent si près du parc!ajouta Mimi.  
  
_Ca fait une heure et demi qu'on les attend!continua Matt.  
  
_On devrait manger sans eux!proposa Gomamon.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuva Wormmon.  
  
_Non!Ecoutez,on va les attendre!On a qu'à faire un jeu!répliqua Sora.  
  
_Les voilà!annonça Ken qui observait l'horizon perché à un arbre.  
  
Kary expliqua le motif de leur retard et ils rirent de bon coeur l'histoire.Ils commencèrent à manger.Après le repas Mimi prit la parole: _J'ai une bonne nouvelle!Mes parents et moi ont revient vivre au Japon à Odaiba!  
  
_C'est super ça!s'exclama Yolei.  
  
Les autres aussi étaient enthousiasmés jusqu'à ce que Kary remarque les visages tristes de Ken et Davis.  
  
_Qu'avez vous vous deux?  
  
_Explique leur Davis!  
  
_Ben,l'entreprise du père de Ken va s'installer ailleurs et ils doivent déménager.  
  
_C'est pas vrai!  
  
_Au moment où l'équipe est réunie,on est séparés!  
  
_C'est pas juste!  
  
_Et où partez-vous?  
  
_Je ne sais pas!Ken m'a dit que c'était un endroit très éloigné de Tamashi!  
  
_Oh non!  
  
Les deux eurent soudain un sourire complice et Ken prit la parole:  
  
_On s'installe à Odaiba!  
  
La tension retomba soit en soulagement soit en cris de joie ou d'exaspération. 


	3. La rentrée

CHAPITRE 2: LA RENTRÉE  
  
Une semaine plus tard,les digisauveurs durent retourner à l'école.Ils laissèrent leur digimon dans leur chambre en espérant qu'ils ne dévoreraient pas toutes les provisions du frigo.  
  
Yolei était déjà rentrée.Cette année,elle avait le professeur de japonais comme professeur principal;vu que leur professeur de maths s'était cassé la jambe pendant les vacances et le proviseur ne voulait pas embêter le remplaçant;celui qu'elle aimait le moins et la matière où elle ramenait le plus de notes entre quatre et neuf.La rentrée commençait vraiment bien se dit-elle en soupirant.Heureusement peut-être que Ken serait dans l'une des deux classes de troisième.C'est pour cela qu'elle interdisait à toute personne de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.Elle était assise au troisième rang au milieu et attendait les bras croisés l'arrivée de Ken pendant que les autres élèves prenaient des notes du cours du professeur.  
  
Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Ken entra.  
  
_Les enfants,voici un nouvel élève.  
  
_Boujour,je m'appelle Ken!  
  
_Vas t'asseoir.....à côté de Yolei,la fille aux grosses lunettes et cheveux violets.  
  
_Salut!Ca va?  
  
_Ouais!soupira Yolei.  
  
_Il enseigne quoi,le prof?  
  
_Japonais!C'est le prof le plus bête que je n'ai jamais vu!Moi,je l'appelle professeur somnifère!critiqua Yolei.  
  
Puis le directeur arriva et le professeur sortit.Il revient quelques minutes après accompagné d'un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ou dix ans.  
  
_Qui est ce mioche?demanda Yolei.  
  
_Les enfants,je vous présente Nyako Motomiya.Il n'a que douze ans mais ses excellents résultats scolaires l'autorisent à sauter deux classes et à intégrer la nôtre.Il est donc très intelligent et très mature.Mais seulement cet enfant est très timide alors n'allez pas l'embêter.  
  
_Dis,il a bien dit Motomiya?demanda Ken.  
  
_Oui!C'est le nom de famille de Davis!  
  
_Ils doivent faire partie de la même famille.D'ailleurs je trouve qu'il ressemble à Davis!  
  
Dans la classe de Kary,TK et Davis,il y avait aussi un nouveau ou plutôt une nouvelle.Elle portait un short marron,un tee shirt orange,des sandales violettes et une casquette verte.Son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur et avait les cheveux très courts.Elle portait en bandoullière un sac bleu.  
  
_Salut!Je suis Fiber!  
  
_Bien Fiber!Vas t'asseoir près de Kary!La jeune fille avec un appareil photo autour du cou!  
  
_Salut!dit Kary.  
  
_Salut!  
  
Le cours de maths commença mais Fiber ne le suivait pas.Elle avait sorti deux feuilles blanches et dessinait.La classe se cassait la tête à résoudre les équations des cinq exercices donnés pendant que le professeur circulait pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient.Kary,qui était toujours au premier exercice;regardait vaguement les dessins de sa voisine.Elle remarqua que c'était des digimon.En observant de plus près,elle put distinguer Agumon, Gatomon,Patamon,Veemon,Wormmon,Tentomon et un début de Biyomon.  
  
_Pourquoi tu dessines ça?demanda Kary étonnée à mi-voix.  
  
_Je vois ces drôles de bestioles en rêve!  
  
Soudain le professeur était derrière eux et demandait des explications. _Je comprend rien aux maths!De plus,je déteste cette matière!répondit Fiber avec assurance et insolence.  
  
_Euh........Je voulais demander à Fiber de m'expliquer l'exercice! bredouilla Kary.  
  
_Bien!Fiber,tu commences l'année donc avec quatre heures de retenue!  
  
_Pourquoi?demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne s'était rendu compte de son attitude.  
  
_Refus de faire les exercices et insolence envers le professeur!  
  
Le cours se poursuit sans le moindre incident.Mais Kary était maintenant assez troublée de ce qu'elle avait vu et surtout ce que lui avait dit Fiber.Pendant un mois,elle remarqua que cette fille était toujours en train de dessiner un digimon mais elle les voyait juste en rêve.Kary n'en avait pas parlé aux autres;même pas à son frère ou à Yolei,sa meilleure amie. 


	4. Nouveau digisauveur

Et un nouveau chapitre.D'ailleirs en parlant de cette fic j'ai bientôt fini la partie 2 puis j'attaque la partie 3.Bah suis à l'heure vous êtes au chapitre 3 de la partie 1 et moi je vais ecrire le chapitre 9 de la partie 2.  
  
CHAPITRE 3: NOUVEAU DIGISAUVEUR  
  
Kary se rendait chez Fiber.Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour finir leur exposé sur Molière.Elle entra dans la chambre de son amie. Celle-ci était allongée sur le sol et comme à l'habitude elle dessinait un digimon.Mais un objet posé sur le bureau l'intrigua:c'était un digivice D3 et à côté,il y avait un D terminal.Alors ça voulait dire que Fiber était une digisauveuse.Mais depuis combien de temps?Alors c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle voyait des digimon en rêve.  
  
_Fiber?  
  
_Oh!C'est toi Kary!Excuse moi,je t'aivais pas vu!dit-elle en se relevant et rangea ses dessins dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau.  
  
_On commence par quoi,Kary?  
  
_Attends!Où as-tu eu ces objets?demanda Kary en pointa son doigt sur le digivice.  
  
_Je ne peux pas le dire!Tu me prendrais pour une folle!dit-elle genée.  
  
_Ils sont sortis de là?l'interrogea Kary en montrant l'ordinateur.  
  
_Comment sais-tu ça?répondit Fiber étonnée.  
  
_Raconte moi!  
  
_Je cherchais de la documentation pour l'exposé,ce matin,et une lueur orange est sorti de l'ordinateur alors j'ai fermé les yeux.Quand je les ai réouverts,j'avais ce petit objet orange et blanc.  
  
_Ecoute,tu viendras avec moi,demain dans la salle des ordinateurs!  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
_Tu sauras demain!Je suis désolée mais j'avais oublié que j'ai un entraînement de danse!On terminera l'exposé ce week end!  
  
Kary partit en trombe laissant Fiber là.Celle-ci pensait aux paroles de son amie et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire demain.  
  
Le lendemain à quinze heures,la fin des cours,Kary entraîna Fiber dans la salle des ordinateurs.  
  
Quand elle entra,Kary fit les présentations:  
  
_Bonjour tout le monde!Fiber,tu connais déjà Tai,TK et Davis.Maintenant voici Izzi,un accro d'informatique;Yolei,même commentaire;Ken,le meilleur ami de Davis mais il a beaucoup plus de cerveau que lui, enfin Cody,ce n'est encore qu'un enfant mais il est pourtant très intelligent.  
  
Bon,je vous présente Fiber!  
  
_Bonjour Fiber!dirent-ils en choeur.  
  
_Euh........bonjour!répondit-elle pour la première fois de sa vie intimidée.  
  
Qu'est ce que je fais ici Kary?  
  
_Montre ton D3!  
  
_Quoi!C'est quoi ce truc là?  
  
_Ca!répondit Kary en montrant son D3 imitée par Davis,TK,Yolei,Cody et Ken.  
  
Fiber sortit son D3 de sa poche et le tendit aux autres.  
  
_Cela veut dire que c'est une digisauveuse!conclut Cody.  
  
_Bravo Cody!On aurait jamais deviné sans toi!dit Yolei ironiquement.  
  
_Bon!C'est quoi un D3 et une digisauveuse?  
  
Izzi commença à expliquer mais il fut coupé par Tai:  
  
_Eh bien vois-tu,le digimonde envoie des digivices à des enfants qui deviennent ainsi des digisauveurs.........  
  
_Izzi!Elle est nouvelle!Laisse continuer le chef!Voila!Le digimonde...........les digisauveurs..............les digimon.............digivices..............  
  
Pendant que Tai cherchait à relier ces notions,les autres se moquaient de lui.Puis Ken prit la parole:  
  
_Notre monde est un monde parrallèle à d'autres mondes et notamment le digimonde.Le digimonde envoie des digivices tels les D3 à des enfants de notre monde qui deviennent des digisauveurs et qui doivent sauver les deux mondes.  
  
_Les deux mondes?Mais c'est le digimonde qui envoie des digivices!  
  
_Oui!Mais comme l'a dit Ken,ce sont des univers parrallèles.Les ennuis du digimonde affectent les autres mondes,expliqua Yolei.  
  
_Et comment sauve-t-on le monde?  
  
_Il faut se battre contre des méchants digimon!l'informa Cody.  
  
_Des digimon?  
  
_Ce sont des créatures vivant dans le digimonde.Certains sont bons et d'autres méchants!répondit Izzi.  
  
_Mais comment se bat-on?  
  
_Grâce à nous!dit une voix derrière elle.  
  
_Qui es-tu?  
  
_Gatomon!Le digimon de Kary.  
  
Les digimon sortirent des sacs et se présentèrent à Fiber.  
  
_Agumon,le digimon de Tai!  
  
_Le digimon d'Izzi: Tentomon!  
  
_Patamon,digimon de TK!  
  
_Wormmon,le digimon de Ken!  
  
_Veemon,le digimon de Davis et le meilleur digimon que tu puisses trouver!  
  
_Armadillomon,le digimon de Cody!  
  
_Hawkmon,le digimon de Yolei!  
  
_On a tous un digimon pour nous aider à combattre nos ennemis!dit TK.  
  
_Oui mais ce sont aussi des êtres vivants et nos meilleurs amis!ajouta Ken en serrant Wormmon contre lui.  
  
_Pourquoi je n'ai pas de digimon?  
  
_Faut aller dans le digimonde pour ça!répondit Davis en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
  
_Je vais ouvrir le passage!Digi passage ouvre toi!hurla Yolei.  
  
Et voilà.La prochaine fois tout le monde part dans le digimonde.^^ 


	5. Le digimonde

CHAPITRE 4: LE DIGIMONDE  
  
  
Une fois dans le digimonde,Fiber remarqua que Davis,Yolei,Cody,Ken, Kary,TK et elle avait changé de vetements tandis que Tai et Izzi étaient comme avant.Elle portait un short marron,un tee shirt orange,un débardeur vert,des baskets violettes.Elle avait toujours son sac mais plus sa casquette.  
  
_C'est normal,avec vos D3,votre subconscient transforme vos habits aux aller retour,expliqua Izzi.  
  
_Si tu veux,c'est comme un lecteur de cassettes!compléta Ken en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait rien aux informations d'Izzi.  
  
Un point orange et jaune apparut sur les digivices.Ils comprirent que c'était le signal envoyé par le digioeuf de Fiber mais à côté il y avait un point rose.  
  
Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une grotte où il y avait deux digioeufs.  
  
_Il y a le symbole de la gentilesse et un autre qui est inconnu!constata Cody.  
  
_L'un doit appartenir à Ken et l'autre à Fiber!dit Izzi les sourcils froncés.  
  
_Tu crois,Izzi?demanda Yolei.  
  
_Oui car seul Ken porte le symbole de la gentilesse.Et le point de l'autre digioeuf était orange et jaune et le D3 de Fiber est orange.  
  
Ken ôta le digioeuf aussitôt.  
  
_Super!Moi aussi maintenant je vais pouvoir m'hyperdigivolver!s'écria Wormmon en sautant dans la grotte.  
  
_Eh Ken!Tu devrais arrêter de lui donner de la vitamine!se moqua Davis.  
  
Ensuite Fiber s'avança vers l'autre digioeuf puis le retira.Une lumière orange et jaune en sortit puis apparut un digimon.  
  
_Salut Fiber!Je suis ton digimon:Novamon!  
  
_Tu connais mon nom?  
  
_Ben oui!On connait le nom de nos partenaires!  
  
Fiber s'était agenouillée et avait posé ses mains sur lui.Novamon était un digimon au corps rouge et ventre blanc.Sur la tête,il avait des petits cheveux verts ressemblant à des épines.Il avait une queue toute rouge derrière lui.  
  
_Quel est son symbole?demanda Cody à Izzi en fixant le symbole dessiné sur le digioeuf de Fiber.  
  
_Il s'agit du symbole de la joie,le mélange du courage et de l'espoir!dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
_Gennai!crièrent les enfants à l'exception de Fiber.  
  
_Écoutez!Le digimonde a encore besoin de vous!D'abord vous devez localiser un digisauveur.Je peux uniquement vous dire qu'il habite le quartier de Odaiba!Au revoir digisauveurs!  
  
Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
  
_Bon!On va retourner dans notre monde et demain on organisera une réunion chez moi dans ma chambre!proposa Tai.  
  
_C'est toi qui voit!Après tout,tu es notre chef puis ensuite y a Davis!se moqua TK.  
  
_Pas d'accord Tai!On ne va pas faire une réunion dans une porcherie!se plaignit Kary.  
  
_Quoi une porcherie?Elle est presque aussi bien rangée que la tienne! répondit Tai.  
  
_C'est le presque qui me gêne,Tai!  
  
_Bah!Y a juste quelques vêtements qui traînent depuis environ trois semaines,des livres d'école et des cahiers parsemés par terre,des CD,des cassettes,CDrom étalés sur le sol et le bureau,puis de vieilles chaussettes! Mais ça va encore!Non?  
  
_Je crois que la chambre de Davis est encore mieux rangée!lança Ken.  
  
_On a qu'à se réunir dans la chambre de Kary!proposa Yolei.  
  
_OK!dirent le reste de l'équipe sauf Tai. 


	6. le projet

CHAPITRE 5: PROJETS ET ATTAQUE  
  
Le lendemain,les digisauveurs étaient dans la chambre de Kary à quinze heures trente.Kary acheva les présentations de l'équipe:  
  
_Voici Sora et Biyomon,Mimi et Palmon,Matt,qui chante dans un groupe de rock,et Gabumon et enfin Joe,qui fait des études de médecine,et Gomamon,un ventre sur pattes.  
  
Les enfants racontèrent leur aventure.  
  
_Eh bien!Ça va pas être de la tarte de retrouver cet enfant!commenta Matt en sifflant.  
  
_Il suffit de s'organiser!proposa Davis.  
  
_Comment?demanda Mimi.  
  
_Ben,on se divise en petits groupes et on cherche l'enfant dans un quartier défini!expliqua Davis.  
  
_Hou la la!Les extraterrestres viennent de débarquer et se sont emparés de l'esprit de Davis!se moqua Yolei.  
  
Personne n'eut le temps de commenter cette réplique car des bruits sourds et répétés se firent entendre dans la rue.Les digisauveurs se précipitèrent sur le balcon.Ils voyaient un Mammothmon qui commençait à détruire l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient.Ensuite ils virent près de là une tour noire.  
  
_Prêt Wormmon?demanda Ken en sortant son digioeuf de la gentilesse.  
  
_Comme toujours!  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi.....................en Nuykmon,les ailes de la gentilesse  
  
Nuykmon était un digimon portant une armure rose avec un corps vert dessous et il portait le symbole de la gentilesse dans son dos.Il avait également des ailes blanches et petites.  
  
_Novamon!Toi aussi tu es prêt?demanda Fiber en sortant son digioeuf de la joie.  
  
_Quand tu veux,Fiber!  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Novamon hyperdigivolve toi.....................en Dinosomon,le dinosaure de la joie.  
  
Dinosomon est un digimon dinosaure.Il ressemble à un dinosaure mais rouge et il se tient sur ses deux pattes.Il a les yeux bleus et a une longue crinière verte jusqu'aux épaules.  
  
Les digimon s'affairaient à battre ce digimon pendant que Izzi et Yolei tentaient d'ouvrir le digi passage afin de renvoyer ce digimon dans le digimonde.  
  
_Ken,Fiber,ça y est le passage est ouvert!hurla Yolei.  
  
Les deux digimon amenèrent Mammothmon,non sans difficultés,et le renvoyèrent dans le digimonde.  
  
_Ca va être vraiment plus difficile qu'on pensait!En plus de chercher l'enfant,il faudra protéger la ville des digimon!avança Cody.  
  
_On va créer une milice chargée de renvoyer les digimon pendant que les autres feront le plus dur!décida Tai.  
  
_ C'est pas mal comme idée!dit Mimi.  
  
_D'abord la milice: Izzi et Kabuterimon,TK et Angemon puis Sora et Birdramon.Ensuite on va appliquer la solution de Davis;pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'intelligent.On va se répartir en groupes de deux et diviser le quartier d'Odaiba en cinq.Un digisauveur ancien avec un nouveau au cas où on devrait combattre un digimon.De plus,chaque groupe aura un ordinateur portable.Bon,voici les groupes:  
  
-Davis et moi: le quartier résidentiel nord  
  
-Mimi et Yolei: le quartier des activités  
  
-Joe et Cody: la plage  
  
-Matt et Ken: le quartier résidentiel sud  
  
_Kary et Fiber: le quartier des magasins  
  
_Et bien demain,on s'y met!On fouillera tout le quartier pour retrouver cet enfant!s'écria Yolei.  
  
Les digisauveurs renvoyèrent de nombreux digimon pendant une semaine mais personne n'avait repéré l'enfant.La découverte fut due à Ken et Yolei qui découvrirent un point marron sur leur D3.Ils conclurent que l'enfant était dans leur classe.A la sortie,ils suivirent le signal jusqu'à un immeuble où entrait seul un enfant.Mais aujourd'hui les digisauveurs avaient tous un empêchement et il n'y avait pas de recherches organisées ce jour-ci.  
  
Les deux amis durent attendre le lendemain midi pour en parler à la cantine.  
  
Prochain chapitre pour demain.^^ 


	7. L'enfant mystère

Trop cort trop court!dsl mais je peux ecrire d'avantage.Par contre pour ce chapitre là si c'est court voudra me donner la definition de mot.Oo  
  
CHAPITRE 6: L'ENFANT MYSTERE  
  
Le lendemain,les digisauveurs se retrouvaient à leur table au moment de la cantine.  
  
_Regarde Matt!Du poulet frite!Miam!dit Tai en salivant.  
  
_Pardonne moi,Tai,mais j'ai toujours trouvé les plats de la cantine sentaient bizarre.Je suis sur que les aliments ne sont pas frais!  
  
_Matt!Personne n'est mort!  
  
_Qu'en sais-tu?Ils ont dû étouffer le nombre de morts;c'est évident!  
  
Pendant que les deux amis continuaient le commentaire de leur repas,les autres soupiraient devant cette scène habituelle.  
  
_Ils sont toujours comme ça?demanda Fiber.  
  
_Oui!On s'y fait vite!répondit Kary sur un ton nonchalant.  
  
_Bon,Tai!Matt!Arrêtez de vous comporter en gamins de quatre ans!On pourrait parler du digimonde!les disputa Sora.  
  
_A vos ordres caporal!dit Tai et Matt en se mettant au garde à vous.  
  
_Dites!Ken et moi ont a travaillé hier et on a eu des résultats!lança Yolei qui ne pouvait plus attendre.  
  
_Vous avez trouvé l'enfant?demanda Mimi.  
  
_Oui!C'est Nyako Motomiya!Le gamin qui a douze ans et qui est dans notre classe!informa Ken.  
  
_Quoi!Mais ce gamin ne peut pas faire partie de l'équipe!C'est un prétentieux,un solitaire,il nous empêcherait de mener nos missions à bien!Il ferait tout rater!Ce gamin est une peste,une plaie........s'insurgeait Davis.  
  
_Arrête Davis!Tu dis ça parce que tu ne supportes pas ton cousin!dit Kary d'un ton malicieux.  
  
_Je savais qu'il avait un lien de parenté!dit Yolei triomphante.  
  
_Oui!Ils se ressenblent beaucoup physiquement mais aussi au niveau du caractère!compléta Ken.  
  
_Et bien on va être bien avec un caractériel de plus!soupire Sora.  
  
_Il faudrait que deux ou trois d'entre nous l'abordent à la sortie!proposa TK avant de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange.  
  
_ Bon!Ecoutez,il faut l'amener dans un lieu autre que la salle des ordinateurs;aujourd'hui elle est prise pour une réunion!ajouta Izzi.  
  
_Qui a des parents rentrant tard?demanda Tai ironiquement sachant que chacun de ses camarades avaient au moins un parent étant là à seize au plus tard.  
  
_Moi!répondit Ken aussitôt.  
  
_Eh Tai!En disant une betise,tu as aidé à trouver une solution!se moqua Davis.  
  
Puis se tourna vers Ken intrigué:  
  
_Comment ça se fait,Ken?Ta mère finit à seize heures.  
  
_Oui mais elle travaille encore à Tamashi.Il faut bien deux heures pour aller de Tamashi à Odaiba en voiture et sans compter les embouteillages!  
  
_On va tous chez Ken à la sortie alors!conclut Matt.  
  
_Qui va amener Nyako?demanda Yolei.  
  
_Ceux qui le connaissent;c'est le plus logique!répondit Sora.  
  
_Autrement dit Ken et Yolei!résuma Cody.  
  
_Bon puisque tout est réglé,on pourrait manger!dit Matt en avalant un morceau de poulet.  
  
_Tu disais pas que la nourriture de la cantine n'était pas fraîche;qu'elle pouvait tuer?l'attaqua Tai.  
  
_Oui mais faut bien mourir de quelque chose!  
  
Ainsi se termina leur dialogue et ils commencèrent à manger.  
  
A quinze heures,Ken et Yolei avaient abordé Nyako.Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre.Il avait été très ferme et hésitant avec eux.Mais une chose les avait surpris:cet enfant qui passait les récréations dans les rayons les plus ennuyeux de la bibliothèque de l'école refusait leur amitié.Ils se demandaient si Davis n'avait pas raison sur la nature de cet enfant.En plus,il ne les avait pas accompagnés prétextant qu'il devait rentrer chez lui prévenir sa mère et prendre quelque chose.  
  
Quand Nyako entra dans la chambre de Ken,Kary fit les présentations:  
  
_Bonjour Nyako,je suis Kary.Et voici Tai,mon frère;Matt,son meilleur ami;TK,le frère de Matt;Sora;Mimi;Izzi,un accro d'informatique;Joe,qui fait des études de médecine; Davis,notre soi disant chef;Cody,un enfant plutôt intelligent pour son âge et enfin Fiber,une nouvelle comme toi.  
  
_Kary!Pourquoi as-tu dit notre soi disant chef?demanda Davis très énervé.  
  
_Parce que ta tête est tellement vide que tu n'arrives pas à avoir des idées intelligentes autres que manger,dormir et jouer au foot!répondit Yolei.  
  
_RÉPÈTE YOLEI!dit Davis en se jettant sur elle.  
  
_Tu as bien entendu!répliqua Yolei en esquivant Davis qui se retrouva projetté jusqu'au mur à cause de l'élan qu'il avait pris.  
  
_Bon!On n'est pas là pour vos scènes de ménage!les réprimanda Sora en les séparant.  
  
_CE N'EST PAS UNE SCÈNE DE MÉNAGE!hurlèrent ensemble Davis et Yolei.  
  
_Vous avez vu?Ils sont d'accord!Faudrait le noter!ironisa Cody.  
  
_Bon,ça suffit!On ne va pas y passer le reste de la journée!On est pas là pour vos chamailleries habituelles!dit Ken en tapant dans ses mains pour faire revenir l'ordre.  
  
_Enfin des paroles sensées!constata Kary.  
  
_Bon Nyako!On doit te dire quelque chose,commença Izzi hésitant.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Tu es ............nous sommes ............  
  
BANG  
  
Un bruit se fait entendre dans la cuisine.Les enfant s'y précipitent et découvrent un digimon.Il a corps marron avec un ventre blanc.Ses pattes ressemblent à celles de Hawkmon.  
  
_C'est un Kanarmon!les informa Izzi après avoir consulté son analyser de digimon sur son ordinateur.  
  
_Faut le renvoyer dans le digimonde!dit Davis.  
  
_Prêts les digimon?demande Veemon.  
  
_spiro tornade  
  
_décharge électrique  
  
_bulle tonnerre  
  
_dinoflamme  
  
_NON!hurla Nyako en écarta Kanarmon et prenant de plein fouet les attaques de Biyomon,Tentomon,Patamon et Agumon.  
  
_Pourquoi il a fait ça?demanda Yolei stupéfaite.  
  
_Je ne comprends pas!dit Izzi étonné.  
  
_Et si c'était son digimon?Nyako a voulu le protéger!dit Ken.  
  
_Nyako!hurla Kanarmon en le prenant dans ses ailes.  
  
_Kanarmon!Tu n'as rien!J'ai eu peur pour toi!  
  
_C'est ma faute!Je suis ton digimon et normalement je dois te protéger pas te mettre en danger!  
  
_C'est pas de ta faute!Par contre,je sais qui sont les responsables!  
  
Il se releva et fit face aux digisauveurs:  
  
_Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'attaquer un digimon inoffensif!C'est un digimon antivirus comme les vôtres!C'est pas parce que vous avez plus d'expérience que vous devez écraser mon digimon!  
  
Puis il essaya de partir en tentant de ravaler les larmes qui commençaient à couler mais il fut stoppé par Ken:  
  
_Dis,je crois qu'on pourrait parler!Un: on ne savait pas que c'était ton digimon;y a des digimon en ville et on essaye de les renvoyer;et deux,si tu savais qu'on était des digisauveurs,tu n'avais qu'à nous rejoindre plutôt qu'on passe notre temps à te chercher!  
  
Laisse moi passer,espèce d'idiot!répondit-il en tapant Ken.  
  
Ken ne se laissa pas faire et lui donna une gifle.  
  
_Bravo,Ken!Tu viens de réaliser un de mes rêves: voir quelqu'un lui donner une gifle!commenta Davis surexcité en applaudissant.  
  
_Dis,les digisauveurs,c'est une équipe!  
  
_Je me suis débrouillé tout seul depuis dix jours et je m'en suis bien sorti! J'ai besoin de personne!  
  
_Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup!siffla Matt.  
  
_Écoute,je sens ma main qui se démange!Tu n'es qu'un gamin.....insolent et qui se croit tout permis!Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça dans le digimonde!Les digisauveurs ont tous une responsabilité dans les deux mondes et on peut pas dire que tu l'assumes beaucoup!répliqua Sora très énervée,encore plus que pour les chamailleries de Davis et Yolei.  
  
_.....................  
  
_Tu lui as coupé le sifflet,Sora!dit Tai d'un ton admiratif.  
  
Soudain Fiber s'avança vers Nyako:  
  
_Écoute,tu es nouveau comme moi!Mais ils sont gentils.Tu les as énervés! Tu sais,tu as de l'expérience dans le digimonde,pas moi!Les digisauveurs c'est une équipe et on doit se serrer les coudes!  
  
_Tu es gentille!répondit Nyako penaud.  
  
Soudain le digivice de Fiber se mit à briller:  
  
_Palumon digivolve toi en..............Novamon  
  
_Il s'est digivolvé en disciple!constata Izzi.  
  
_Et dans notre monde!Il n'a pourtant pas beaucoup d'expérience!constata Cody  
  
_Je pense qu'il s'agit de son symbole de la joie,émit Ken  
  
_Peut-être!Mais il n'y a pas eu de joie!dit Yolei.  
  
_Et vous vous souvenez des paroles de Gennai?La joie est le mélange du courage et de l'espoir!rappela TK.  
  
_C'est vrai!  
  
_Au fait,vous n'avez vu pas Davis?Il a disparu!demanda Ken.  
  
_C'est vrai!Ah!Il a dû aller aux toilettes!dit Kary.  
  
_Plutôt changer sa couche!se moqua Yolei.  
  
_Laquelle?Celle de sa tête ou de son pantalon?demanda Tai.  
  
Pendant que les enfants riaient de Davis,celui-ci se tapait la tête contre le mur.Ils cessèrent de rigoler quand celui-ci revint.  
  
Ils parlèrent ensuite du digimonde.Nyako leur apprit qu'un enfant se proclamait l'empereur des digimon et contrôlait les digimon avec des anneaux maléfiques ou des spirales infernales.  
  
_Incroyable!siffla Matt.  
  
Les huit digisauveurs se rendirent dans le digimonde tous les jours afin de combattre le nouvel empereur des digimon.  
  
La suite la prochaine fois.^^ 


	8. Le retour de Magnamon

Pour le coup de la dispute amicale a propos de la cantine c'est une petite dedicace a mon auteur de fic prefere: Amy.^^  
  
CHAPITRE 7: LE RETOUR DE MAGNAMON   
  
Kary roulait sur son vélo en direction de l'épicerie des parents de Yolei avec Gatomon au fond de son sac à dos.Sa mère l'avait envoyée faire des courses.Mais Kary ne sentait pas bien.Depuis quelque temps,elle faisait d'horribles rêves.Elle se sentait faible et angoissée.Soudain elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de disparaître.Donc l'océan des ténèbres l'appelait à nouveau.Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'en éloigner?Kary n'eut aucune force pour résister et se retrouva sur une plaine en noir et blanc.Soudain elle eut une vision,cria en prenant sa tête entre ses mains puis tomba à genoux et s'évanouit.  
  
Quelqu'un avait entendu son cri et courait en sa direction accompagné d'un digimon à ses côtés.  
  
_Depêche toi,Wormmon,je crois que c'était Kary!  
  
C'était Ken.Lui aussi avait été aspiré dans l'océan des ténèbres.Mais il se sentait capable d'y résister.Il en avait assez de cet océan et voulait triompher de lui.Mais Kary,Kary n'en était pas encore sortie.Il devait l'aider pour qu'elle aussi réussisse à battre cet océan.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent prés de Kary,ils virent son sac remuer.Ken l'ouvrit et Gatomon en sortit comme un diable sort de sa boite.  
  
_Kary!Qu'as-tu?demanda-t-elle.  
  
Soudain elle reprit connaissance pendant qu'un Cherrymon,controlé par une spirale infernale,approchait d'eux.  
  
_Prêt Wormmon?  
  
_Comme toujours!  
  
_Kary!Vite hyperdigivolve moi!  
  
_D'accord!  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi en............Nuykmon,les ailes de la gentilesse.  
  
_Gatomon hyperdigivolve toi en..........Nefertimon,l'ange de lumière  
  
Les deux digimon se battaient contre Cherrymon mais celui-ci était trop fort pour eux.Pendant ce temps Ken encourageait Kary à se battre.  
  
_Je ne peux pas!Je ne suis assez forte!Je ne suis pas aussi forte que mon frère ou que toi!Je sens les ténèbres m'envahir!Les ténèbres sont en moi....  
  
Pour toute réponse,Ken lui donna une gifle.  
  
_Kary!Tu sais bien que toi aussi tu es très forte!Ne laisse pas ta lumière s'éteindre!Secoue toi!  
  
Kary se releva et soudain un fil rose unissait leur D3 ainsi que leurs digimon émettaient une lueur rose.  
  
_Nuykmon,Nefertimon hyperdigivolve ton ADN en................Magnamon  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé,Ken?  
  
_Je ne saurais pas trop dire!  
  
_C'est une nouvelle forme de digivolution,en tout cas!  
  
_Oui!Je pense qu'on devrait l'appeler L'hyperdigivolution de l'ADN!  
  
Magnamon était différent que dans leurs souvenirs.Il portait toujours son armure dorée mais son dessous était vert et sa tête ainsi que ses pattes étaient blanches.La lumière qu'il diffusait était rose et non plus or.  
  
Magnamon délivra Cherrymon de la spirale infernale puis ramena Ken et Kary dans le vrai monde.Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Tai où était prévue la réunion commencée depuis une heure.Ils entrèrent par la fenêtre.  
  
_Cela vous arrive souvent d'entrer par la fenêtre?Vous savez,chez les êtres normaux,on entre par la porte!se moqua Davis.  
  
_Eh Davis!Parle pas de ce que tu connais pas!  
  
_Ferme la Yolei!répliqua Davis.  
  
_Dites vous deux,vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes en retard et aussi je serais encore plus curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous êtes passés par la fenêtre!dit Sora.  
  
_On devrait peut être leur montrer nos D3!demanda Kary à Ken.  
  
Ken acquiesta et ils sortirent leurs D3 reliés par le fil rose.  
  
_Qu'est ce qu'est ce truc?demanda Davis étonné.  
  
_Magnamon!appella Ken.  
  
Magnamon se montra à la fenêtre puis régressa en Minomon et Gatomon qui vinrent se réfugier dans les bras de Ken et Kary.  
  
Les deux enfants racontèrent leur aventure pendant que les autres n'en revenaient pas et que Izzi et Cody écoutaient très attentivement.  
  
_C'est incroyable!siffla Tai.  
  
_Dis Izzi!Comment tu expliques cette nouvelle forme de digivolution? demanda Cody.  
  
_Je ne sais pas encore,Cody!Mais il doit y avoir une solution!répondit Izzi tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur.  
  
_Cody ressemble vraiment à Izzi!dit Matt.  
  
_Oui,Matt!répondit Tai.  
  
_On devrait l'appeller Petit Izzi!En plus c'est mignon!Non?se moqua Davis.  
  
_Et pour Noël;on devrait lui offrir un de ces ordinateurs éducatifs pour les gamins,comme ça il ressemblait encore plus à Izzi!proposa Matt.  
  
_Ce serait une bonne idée,Matt!  
  
_Bon,vous arrêtez avec vos bêtises!Vous empêchez Izzi de travailler!dit Cody mais ses paroles firent rire toute l'assemblée.  
  
Ainsi se termina la réunion.  
  
Termine pour aujourd 'hui.Bientôt le chapitre 8.Mon dieu je connais quelqu'un qui risque de sauter au plafond et de traverser tous les etages. XD 


	9. Le secret de Kolia

Merci de ta review Serp.Pour la question de sauter au plafond tu vas voir dans ce chapittre qui devrait te ravir et ravir le mot est faible.Quand à Amy j'ai lu ses fics au nombre de six je crois bien sur le site de DDN,qui est malheureusement fermé aujourd'hui.Elle a ete aussi sur fanfiction.net mais a efface toutes ses fics et on la voit plus.  
  
CHAPITRE 8: LE SECRET DE KOLIA   
  
Les nouveaux digisauveurs avaient organisé un récapitulatif de leurs actions dans le digimonde.TK jouait avec son ballon de basket dans la salle des ordinateurs.Celui-ci était énervé à l'idée du premier match de la saison: demain le Samedi 2 Novembre.  
  
Autour de lui,Davis discutait avec Ken;Fiber s'amusait à lancer son ballon de foot contre un mur;Yolei était devant l'ordinateur;Cody et Nyako lisaient et les digimon mangeaient de la nourriture ramenée par Yolei de l'épicerie de ses parents.  
  
Soudain Kary arriva et TK se précipita pour l'embrasser sans penser que les autres étaient là.  
  
_Qui savait que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble?demanda Cody.  
  
_Non!répondit Ken.  
  
_Bah!C'est leur droit!Non?dit Davis d'un ton nonchalant.  
  
_Il a la fièvre ou quoi mon cousin?  
  
_Si vous voulez savoir pour Kary et TK,y a que moi qui savait!Après tout je suis la meilleure amie de Kary!Y a Tai et Matt aussi mais ces deux là les auraient tués si ils avaient dit un mot!  
  
_Bon!Moi j'y vais!J'ai mon entraînement de foot!dit Fiber en partant.  
  
_Attend Fiber!Tu sais,je peux t'aider!Je suis un grand joueur...........se vanta Davis en courant derrière elle pour la rattraper.  
  
_Atttend moi aussi!J'ai étudié un peu des techniques du foot et je peux te donner des conseils,si tu veux!dit Nyako essoufflé en courant pour rattraper Fiber et Davis.  
  
Pendant que les enfants s'étonnaient de l'étrange comportement de Davis mais aussi de Nyako,Ken avait posé une main sur une chaise afin de se tenir tellement il riait.  
  
_Ken aussi a un étrange comportement!commenta TK.  
  
_Tu expliques?demanda Yolei impatiente.  
  
_C'est drôle quand on sait tout mais le plus drôle c'est de voir vos réactions!Quand je raconterai ça à Davis!répondit-il redoublant de rire.  
  
_Alors?soupira Kary.  
  
_En officiel,Davis est amoureux de Fiber.Pour les rumeurs,je crois que Nyako lui aussi est amoureux de Fiber!  
  
_Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est resté si calme!sourit Cody.  
  
La réunion s'acheva dans les rires fous.  
  
Les enfants se retrouvèrent au terrain de basket de l'équipe de TK le lendemain.TK avait hâte de rencontrer le capitaine adverse.On disait qu'il avait toujours gagné depuis deux ans qu'il était dans l'équipe.Il était très jeune mais très doué.Ses fans le nommaient le joueur prodige.  
  
L'équipe adverse arriva.TK vit aussitôt le capitaine: c'était un gamin;un gamin de huit ans.TK avait envie d'hurler rire.Décidement il s'était vraiment inquiété pour rien.  
  
Dans les tribunes,seul Ken se préoccupait de cet enfant:  
  
_Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes,Ken?  
  
_Je ne sais pas,Wormmon!Quelque chose en moi me dit qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance!  
  
_Pourquoi?Quelle est cette chose?  
  
_Avoir été méchant,j'ai l'impression que ça m'a donné une espèce de pouvoir afin de savoir si on peut avoir confiance ou non!  
  
_J'aurais du y penser!  
  
_Dis,le match va commencer!  
  
L'enfant prodige marqua aussitôt le début.Jamais TK ne put l'arrêter.Il passait à tous les coups.Personne n'arrivait ni à l'arrêter ni le ralentir.Il restait deux minutes alors TK se précipita pour pousser la balle d'un grand coup.Malheureusement dans son élan,il érafla le joueur prodige.Le match était fini et l'équipe de TK avait perdu 24 à 0.  
  
Le Lundi,les digisauveurs se rendirent dans le digimonde détruire une nouvelle fois des tours noires.Mais pour une fois,l'empereur était là et les attendait sur le dos d'un DarkTyrannomon.Quand les enfants étaient apparus,il avait alors appelé une douzaine de ce digimon.  
  
_Alors digiidiots?Vous voulez vous battre?  
  
_Dites la formule!On y va!  
  
_C'est la routine pour nous!  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi..............en Raidramon  
  
_Hawkmon hyperdigivolve toi...............en Halsemon  
  
_ Armadillomon hyperdigivolve toi....................en Digmon  
  
_Patamon hyperdigvolve toi.......................en Pegasumon  
  
_Gatomon hyperdigivolve toi ....................en Nefertimon  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi....................en Nuykmon  
  
_Novamon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Dinosomon  
  
_Kanarmon hyperdigivolve toi.......................en Albatromon  
  
_Kary,tu es prête?  
  
_Oui!En avant pour l'ADN!  
  
_Nuykmon,Nefertimon hyperdigivolve ton ADN............en Magnamon  
  
Les digimon commencèrent à se battre afin de libérer les digimon envoyés par l'empereur.Mais à un moment,Albatromon fut séparé des autres et de Nyako car il ne voyait plus son digimon.Enfin tous les digimon furent libérés et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'empereur.Mais cela semblait bizarre à Ken,qui préférait rester en retrait.Tous les digimon avaient repris leur forme initiale sauf Wormmon que Ken avait à nouveau redigivolvé.  
  
_Où est Kanarmon?demanda Nyako énervé et inquiet.  
  
_Je ne sais pas!répondit TK  
  
_Il n'est nulle part!dit Hawkmon,qui survolait les horizons.  
  
_Il est tout simplement parti!répliqua l'empereur en riant.  
  
_OÙ?REPONDS!hurla Nyako.  
  
_Dans un digioeuf!répondit l'empereur en souriant méchamment.  
  
_Tu n'as pas fait ça!cria Ken horrifié.  
  
_C'est horrible!surenchit Cody.  
  
_Au revoir!Digiidiots,rappellez vous de Kanarmon si l'envie vous reprend de venir ici!  
  
Pendant qu'il partait,Ken repéra une blessure à la main droite.  
  
_Attends,Ton nom ne sera pas l'enfant prodige!  
  
_Tu es rusé!répondit il en souriant et enlevant ses lunettes.  
  
_C'est pas vrai!KOLIA KAMIYA!Mon propre cousin est l'empereur des digimon!  
  
_On choisit pas sa famille Kary!Regarde ma soeur!dit Davis.  
  
Les digisauveurs horrifiés et tristes de la nouvelle regardaient partir l'empereur sur un Airdramon pendant que Nyako était à genoux sur le sol en train de pleurer.Fiber passa sa main derrière son cou afin de le consoler.Nyako n'avait rien entendu des derniers propos ni même Fiber.  
  
Petit cadeau de la maison chapitre 9.cliquez vite.^^ 


	10. Le village des bebes digimon

Donc voici le chapitre 9. ^^ Au fait serp je sens que tu risque t'apprecier de moins en mpins Fiber pour sa gentillesse enfin je dis rien la.  
  
CHAPITRE 9: LE VILLAGE DES BÉBÉS DIGIMON   
  
Le lendemain,tous les digisauveurs étaient réunis chez Ken et faisaient le point.Nyako était assis dans un coin et pleurait.  
  
_Bon!Récapitulons,l'empereur a éliminé Kanarmon pour nous donner l'envie d'arrêter de l'embêter;ensuite vous avez reconnu Kolia par sa blessure!Vous n'avez vraiment pas passé une bonne journée!siffla Matt.  
  
_C'est dingue que l'empereur soit un gamin!constata Tai.  
  
_Quand je pense que c'est mon cousin!Question famille,je m'ai pas vraiment à plaindre de Tai mais là.........dit Kary.  
  
_Il faut battre cet empereur!proposa TK énergique.  
  
_Très bonne suggestion,TK,mais il faut la mettre en pratique!répliqua Izzi.  
  
_Nyako est vraiment attristé!Dit Mimi qui regardait le petit garçon sangloter pendant que Ken s'était approché de lui pour le consoler.  
  
_Pourquoi vous faites confiance à Ken?moi je le trouve bizzare!demanda Fiber qui pensait que les gens ne pouvaient pas changer dans le bon sens.  
  
_Parce que c'est notre ami!  
  
_Mouais............!  
  
_Dites les amis!Je remarque sur l'écran que l'empereur progresse dans le digimonde et il approche du village des bébés digimon,signala Ken.  
  
_C'est pas vrai!ELECMON!crièrent TK et Patamon  
  
_Les digioeufs!dit Kary.  
  
_Et tous les digimon ne pourront plus renaître!termina Ken.  
  
Les digisauveurs se précipitèrent dans le digimonde.Ils atterrirent dans le village.Elecmon bondit sur TK et Patamon.  
  
_TK!Patamon!Comme je suis content de vous voir!  
  
_Elecmon!y a si longtemps!  
  
Pendant ce temps Nyako examinait les digioeufs afin de retrouver Kanarmon. Soudain,arriva à l'extérieur l'empereur sur un Parrotmon,accompagné de DarkTyrannomon.  
  
_Salut digiidiots!La leçon n'a pas suffit!Et bien reprenons!  
  
L'empereur fit apporter des cages par des digimon.Il sépara d'abord les digisauveurs de leur digimon en creusant un énorme ravin puis balança son immense cage faisant prisonnier nos amis.Ensuite les digimon tentaient de se battre;mais douze disciples et un champion ne pouvait pas battre deux douzaines de digimon ultimes.Les DarkTyrannomon les séparèrent et les mirent en cage.  
  
Les enfants se sentaient à plat.Eux et leur digimon étaient prisonniers,alors personne ne pouvait les aider.  
  
_Alors les soi disant digisauveurs toujours aussi invulnérables?ria-t-il.  
  
_T'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un?lança Nyako qui se trouvait aux pieds des DarkTyrannomon.  
  
_Toi?Tu n'es pas un danger!Tu n'as pas de digimon!  
  
_Jamais tu ne détruiras ce village tant que je serai là!Et tu ne feras pas de mal à mes amis!T'as compris?  
  
Une lueur marron apparut à l'intérieur du sac.Il l'ouvrit et vit son digi oeuf éclore.  
  
_Je suis Kiwimon.  
  
_Alors?  
  
_Il est au stade bébé face à des digimon ultimes!  
  
_Il suffit d'y croire!Mais plus jamais tu feras du mal à mes amis!Je ferais tout pour détruire tes plans!  
  
_En attendant,laisse moi faire quelque chose  
  
L'empereur appuya sur le bouton d'une machine et un vent apparut s'emparant des digivices des digisauveurs.  
  
_Alors qui est le meilleur?  
  
_On a pas besoin de digivice si on veut vraiment se digivolver!  
  
_Kiwimon digivolve toi.................en Cuicuimon  
  
_Cuicuimon digivolve toi................en Kanarmon  
  
_Kanarmon digivolve toi...................en Autruchemon  
  
_Tu es passé au niveau champion!C'est incroyable!  
  
Dans leur cage,les digisauveurs étaient stupéfaits.Davis regardait très attentivement à travers les barreaux.  
  
_Viens Nyako,grimpe sur mon dos!  
  
_OK Autruchemon!  
  
Ils tentèrent de délivrer les digimon et de récupérer le sac de digivices mais sans succès.  
  
_On n'y arrivera pas,Nyako!  
  
_Si!On doit y arriver!Les autres comptent sur nous!  
  
_Comment veux tu faire?  
  
_Je sais!AUTRUCHEMON DIGIVOLVE TOI!  
  
_OK!Autruchemon digivolve toi...............en Goléamon  
  
_Il a atteint le niveau ultime!constata Yolei.  
  
_Incroyable!siffla Ken.  
  
_C'est impossible!dit Izzi.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Nyako et son digimon se battaient contre les digimon.Ils y arrivaient beaucoup mieux.Nyako avait sauté sur le digimon de l'empereur et se battait avec lui pour récupérer les digivices.Soudain il réussit à les reprendre puis les lança à travers la cage.  
  
_Goléamon redeviens Kanarmon!  
  
Goléamon regressa au stade entraînement: Cuicuimon.  
  
_Digivolution!HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Kanarmon hyperdigivolve toi..................en Albatromon  
  
_Prêts les digimon!hurla Davis.  
  
_Ouais!  
  
_Hyperdigivolution  
  
Tous les digimon pouvant s'hyperdigivolver prirent leur forme de digimon cuirassés.Ils libèrent ensuite les digimon des anciens puis les enfants.  
  
Malheureusement tous régresserent à l'exception des digimon de Davis et de Nyako.  
  
_Je crois qu'on doit se battre ensemble!dit Davis.  
  
_Ça fait rien!Le but c'est de se battre pour le digimonde!Ça me dérange que tu sois mon cousin!Je suis désolé pour tous les attitudes méchantes que j'ai eues!  
  
_Moi aussi!Je pense que c'est aussi de ma faute!  
  
A ce moment,Albatromon s'illumina de marron et Raidramon devint bleu.Un fil marron et bleu reliait leurs D3.  
  
_Raidramon,Albatromon hyperdigivolve ton ADN.............en Raibalmon  
  
Ce nouveau digimon était formé des pattes de Raidramon et du corps et des ailes de Albatromon.  
  
Le digimon libéra alors tous les digimon et l'empereur dut s'enfuir.Puis Raibalmon redevint Veemon et Cuicuimon.Pendant ce temps,Izzi et Cody s'interrogeaient sur les possibilités des digivolutions du digimon de Nyako sur un territoire de l'empereur.  
  
_Demande à ton digimon de se digivolver,Nyako!demanda Cody.  
  
_Cuicuimon digivolve toi.............en Kanarmon  
  
_Kanarmon digivolve toi.............en..............J'y arrive pas!  
  
Là,les enfants étaient stupéfaits.Ils retournèrent dans leur monde très troublés par ces nouvelles. 


	11. Steeve

Merci pour ses petits compliment serp.Pour Fiber tu verra bientôt.Enfin depuis le temps que je voulais publier le takary *mode hyper contente on * Enfin pour le niveau ultime c'est en reference que Nyako et Kanarmon sont devenus très très proches.Enfin pour la fic Harry potter il va falloir atttendre un peu car il reste plus que deux chapitres et le site sur lequel est ma fic va mal et alors je vais plutôt demander à Kari de me renvoyer ma fic par e-mail.  
  
CHAPITRE 10: STEEVE  
  
(ce chapitre s'est formé autour du personnage de Steeve.Je l'ai imaginé pendant que je m'endormais et depuis il ne m'a plus quittée.Il m'a fallu deux jours pour lui créer une situation et le situer dans mon histoire.Dites moi sincérement ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau personnage.)  
  
Quelques jours plus tard,un Samedi,Kary s'éveilla à huit heures,se prépara, prête à combattre l'empereur.Au moment de sortir,la sonnette retendit.Elle ouvrit la porte:c'était un enfant de treize ans,légèrement plus grand que Kary.Il avait les cheveux roux et courts,les yeux verts,un jean bleu,un tee shirt orange et un débardeur vert avec quatre poches sur le devant.Le jeune garçon se nommait Steeve.Steeve était un garçon de sa classe que Davis et elle connaissait depuis longtemps et qui se détestaient.  
  
_Tu viens faire quoi ici?Je sors moi!  
  
_T'as oublié!Tu m'as dit de venir aujourd'hui pour qu'on travaille sur ce stupide exposé d'histoire sur Christophe Colomb!  
  
_C'est vrai!Mais je suis désolée,j'avais prévu un rendez-vous avec des amis depuis longtemps.  
  
_Encore Davis,je parie!soupira t il.  
  
_Il en fait partie!Il est gentil lui contrairement à toi!Bon on se voit ce soir à la bibliothèque à 17 heures!OK?  
  
_D'accord!  
  
Kary partit en courant sans remarquer que Steeve la suivait.Il fut très surprit quand il vit Kary pénétrer dans l'école et se rendre dans la salle des ordinateurs.Il le fut plus quand il aperçut d'autres personnes.Il les observait caché derrière la porte.  
  
_Alors quoi de neuf dans le digimonde?demanda Kary.  
  
_Y a des tours noires qu'on doit détruire!répondit Fiber.  
  
_Alors on y va?lança Yolei enthoutiaste.  
  
_D'accord!  
  
TK ouvrit le digi passage avec son D3 et tout le monde partit.  
  
Steeve avait été très étonné.Il avait entendu les mots digimonde,digimon et D3 et ne comprenait absolument rien.Aussi ils avaient disparu dans l'ordinateur.  
  
_Je suis en train de devenir fou!  
  
Mais ils se rappella l'objet qu'ils avaient tendu vers l'ordinateur.Il l'avait vu cet objet quelque part.D'ailleurs en se rappellant bien,il se souvint qu'il en avait reçu un il y a un mois et demi.C'est vrai!Il lavait son vélo dans la cave de son immeuble et soudain une lueur blanche et noire lui avait apporter cet objet dans la main.Il fouilla les poches de son jean et le trouva.Il ressemblait à celui des autres sauf qu'il était d'un coté noir et de l'autre blanc.Il ne comprenait rien mais pensa faire exactement ce que les autres enfants avaient fait.Ils prononça les mots qu'avait dit TK en tendant son D3 vers l'ordinateur:  
  
_Digi passage ouvre toi  
  
Le passage s'ouvrit et Steeve partit pour le digimonde.Il atterit allongé sur le ventre dans le digimonde sur de l'herbe.Les digisauveurs étaient là. Enfin ils étaient sur une colline au-dessus de lui.  
  
_Regardez en bas!cria Cody.  
  
_On dirait un humain!remarqua Wormmon.  
  
_On va aller voir!Allez on suit le chef!Pas de rebellion dans les rangs! Gauche!Droite!Gauche!disait Davis en descendant de la colline.  
  
_Faudra penser à le montrer à un psychiatre!Non?proposa Yolei.  
  
_Bah!Il n'est pas fou!Juste légerement immature!C'est tout!dit Ken en défendant Davis. _Juste légerement immature!Ken n'est vraiment pas le meilleur ami de Davis pour rien!commenta Patamon.  
  
_Bon on se depêche ou Davis va raconter des bobards à la personne d'en bas!cria TK en appelant ses amis.  
  
Les enfants coururent jusqu'en bas retrouver Davis et l'inconnu.  
  
_On est venu pour rien!Ce n'est que Steeve!les informa Davis.  
  
_Répéte Davis!Ce n'est que Steeve!cria Steeve se relevant et se prépara à se battre contre Davis.  
  
_Alors viens!On va régler nos comptes!Approche!  
  
_Ca suffit!Vous n'allez pas vous battre!hurla Ken en les séparant.  
  
_Que fais-tu dans le digimonde?Et comment es-tu venu?demanda Cody.  
  
_C'est quoi le digimonde?  
  
_Le digimonde est un monde parrallèle à notre monde.Il est peuplé de créatures qu'on nomme digimon.Certaines sont bonnes et d'autres méchantes.Le digimonde envoie des digivices à des enfants de notre monde afin de sauver les deux mondes.Ainsi ils deviennent des digisauveurs,expliqua brièvement Yolei.  
  
_Et c'est quoi un digivice?  
  
_Ça!montra Ken.  
  
_Ceux-là sont des D3.Ils permettent d'ouvrir le digi passage.Ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que ceux des anciens!précisa TK.  
  
_J'en ai un!dit Steeve en sortant son D3 de sa poche.  
  
Il raconta comment il avait reçu son digivice et accédé au digimonde.  
  
_Il l'a reçu le même jour que moi et Nyako!constata Fiber.  
  
_Incroyable!siffla TK.  
  
_Ouais!On a un casse pieds en plus!dit Davis dédaigneux.  
  
_T'arrêtes Davis sinon je te frotte les oreilles!  
  
_Je voudrai bien voir ça!  
  
_Arrête Davis!Il veut juste te provoquer;comme d'habitude!Ne te laisse pas entraîner par un gamin pareil!dit Kary.  
  
_Je rêve ou quoi!J'ai jamais vu Kary comme ça!dit Cody.  
  
_Bon,si on se présentait à Steeve?demanda Ken en essayant de calmer le jeu sentant la dispute.  
  
_Bonne idée,Ken!répondit Cody en souriant.  
  
_Bon!Moi c'est Ken et voici mon digimon Wormmon; Cody et Armadillomon;Yolei et Hawkmon;TK et Patamon;Fiber et Novamon;Nyako et Kanarmon;Gatomon,le digimon de Kary enfin Veemon,le digimon de Davis.Puis Kary et Davis,mais je crois que tu les connais.  
  
_Trop bien!  
  
_Pour sûr!  
  
Les enfants aperçurent sur leurs D3 un signal noir et blanc.C'était sûrement un digioeuf.Ils suivirent ce signal jusqu'en haut d'une montagne.Ils trouvèrent le digi oeuf.Celui-ci ne servait pas s'hyperdigivolver;c'était juste un digioeuf contenant un digimon.  
  
_Je suppose qu'il est à Steeve,dit Yolei.  
  
_Aucun doute,confirma Cody.  
  
_Frotte le Steeve!lui conseille TK.  
  
_Bien!  
  
Steeve s'éxécuta et un digimon sortit du digioeuf.Il ressemblait un peu à Wormmon.Il avait six pattes rouges,les yeux marrons,une tête et un corps vert et des antennes vertes avec au bout une petite boule couleur or.  
  
_Ça alors!C'est un Sauteremon!Les Wormmon et les Sauteremon sont des espèce de digimon très proches!s'exclama Wormmon.  
  
_Ça veut dire que vous êtes cousins?C'est ça?se moqua Cody.  
  
Les enfant rirent de cette plaisanterie à l'exception de Davis.  
  
_Bon maintenant qu'on a un nouveau digimon,on peut aller combattre l'empereur des digimon?interrogea Ken.  
  
_EN AVANT!crièrent les digisauveurs à l'unamité en faisant leur signe:ils lèvent leur bras droit incliné vers le ciel se réunissant en un point.Tout le monde marchait d'un bon pas quand soudain Armadillomon remarqua une ombre et le signala à Cody.  
  
_STOP!Armadillomon vient de voir une ombre là bas.C'est très grand! C'est peut être la base de l'empereur!les informa Cody.  
  
_Où ça?demanda Davis en regardant de droite à gauche successivement.  
  
_Là bas;près de la falaise!répond Cody.  
  
Nos amis déciderent de s'y rendre.  
  
Malheuresement pour eux,l'empereur leur avait tendu un piège horrible.  
  
_J'ai fini!Regarde cette merveille;Chenimon;magnifique!Non?  
  
_Ça sert à quoi déjà Maître?demanda le digimon.  
  
_Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois!Espèce d'imbécile!dit il en fouettant Chenimon.Mais comme j'adore ce plan,aussi génial que moi,je vais te le répéter.C'est simple!Tu sais qu'avant Ken était contrôlé par une spore noire.Et bien maintenant grace à cette potion que je viens de créer,je vais réactiver la spore noire et alors Ken sera mon allié.En fait,cette potion marcherait sur n'importe qui mais Ken ayant la spore noire est moins résistant;quoique je pourrais essayer sur cette Kary;ma stupide cousine est aussi faible que lui.De toute façon après,tous ces enfants m'obéiront avec cette invention.Et puis si ça ne marche pas,j'ai un plan de réserve encore mieux.  
  
Pendant qu'il riait de son plan,Chenimon contemplait le jeune garçon qui était son partenaire.Il aurait aimé l'aider,le protéger comme Wormmon l'avait fait pour Ken.Chenimon vouait une admiration sans bornes à l'égard de Wormmon pour son courage et sa fidélité à Ken.Lui,ce n'était qu'un petit insecte faible ne pouvant pas raisonner Kolia.Il aimait Kolia plus que tout au monde mais il était incapable de le protéger comme n'importe quel digimon.Kolia avait raison en le jugeant:c'était un digimon faible complétement innofensif.Chenimon sortit de la pièce pour se réfugier dans un coin afin de pleurer.  
  
Les digisauveurs,eux,étaient satisfaits.Ils avaient trouvé la base de l'empereur et comptaient bien la détruire et capturer l'empereur.Tous les digimon s'étaient hyperdigivolvés à l'exception de Sauteremon car Steeve ne possède pas de digioeuf et il ne pouvait pas se digivolver sur un territoire de l'empereur.  
  
L'empereur avait envoyé de nombreux digimon esclaves.Sauteremon faisait de son mieux pour se battre malgré sa forme disciple.Soudain l'empereur apparut.Il avait un ballon remplie d'un liquide.  
  
(uand je dis un ballon,je parle d'une éprouvette de chimie.Je préfère préciser au cas où il y aurait des gens n'ayant pas de connaissances dans cette matière car ils préfèrent rêver pendant ce cours et n'enregistrent presque rien.Si c'est ça,vous êtes comme moi.)  
  
Seul Steeve l'avait remarqué.Les autres étaient occupés par le combat. L'empereur lança son flacon en direction de Ken.Instinctivement Steeve plongea et poussa Ken recevant le contenu du flacon.  
  
_Tu viens Steeve?lui demanda l'empereur.  
  
_J'arrive Maître.  
  
L'empereur était satisfait.Il n'avait pas eu Ken mais avait fait d'une pierre deux coups:il avait testé son produit et en plus sur un enfant normal et de plus,si ce produit marchait aussi bien sur Steeve,cela signifiait pour l'empereur qu'il marcherait encore mieux sur Ken.L'empereur ordonna aux digimon de cesser le combat et disparut avec Steeve en amenant sa base.  
  
Les enfants regarderèrent ce spectacle impuissants.Ken éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité envers Steeve.Si Steeve ne l'avait pas poussé,ce serait lui qui serait à sa place.  
  
Kary était partagée entre le souvenir de ses relations avec Steeve et le fait qu'il se soit sacrifié pour Ken.Elle avait toujours vu en lui une personne méchante cherchant à se moquer d'elle et de Davis.En fait,elle avait été responsable de cette situation:Steeve était le meilleur ami de Davis depuis qu'ils avaient trois ans.Quand Kary etait arrivée, alors le groupe s'était agrandi.Mais à sept ans,Davis et Steeve se sont disputés.Steeve croyait que Davis voulait l'éloigner de lui.Plus tard,elle a su que Steeve était amoureux d'elle mais la rivalité Davis Steeve était devenue complexe.Les deux garçons ne se supportaient plus et se faisaient toutes sortes de blagues pouvant humillier l'autre.Elle s'était rangée du coté de Davis croyant que Davis lui avait dit la vérité:c'est à dire que Steeve avait lançé une rumeur disant que Davis faisait encore pipi au lit.Maintenant aux évenements de ce jour,Kary ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
Pour Davis,rien ne changeait.Que Steeve est sauvé Ken ou non,il restait pour lui un personnage méchant ne méritant aucune pitié.  
  
_Bon!On va rechercher ce duo et vite les battre ces vilains bonhommes! Allez plus vite!cria Davis.  
  
_Davis!Tu n'as pas de coeur!Comment oses tu dire que Steeve est méchant alors qu'il vient de sauver Ken?Tu devrais avoir honte!s'énerva Yolei en le giflant.  
  
_Et ça va pas!Tu connais pas ce type!Il vaut pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse! D'ailleurs Kary sera de mon avis!Hein Kary?  
  
_Tu rêves en couleurs,Davis!Kary est gentille contrairement à toi!le critiqua TK.  
  
_Kary,alors?demanda Davis.  
  
_Je ne sais pas Davis!Écoute tu m'as toujours dit qu'il était méchant mais s'il était vraiment méchant au point de faire ce que tu m'as raconté alors explique pourquoi il a sauvé Ken.De plus,Je trouve que ces histoires sont des enfantillages.Il est peut-être temps d'oublier le passé et de pardonner pour tous les trois.  
  
Davis allait répliquer mais une lumière rose sortit du digivice de Kary puis ensuite de celui de Ken.Alors que la base de l'empereur partait par les airs,une lumière blanche sortit du digivice de Steeve.Les trois lumières formaient maintenant un triangle.  
  
_Pardon Steeve,pensa Kary.  
  
_Kary pardonne-moi de toutes les farces que je vous aies faites à toi et Davis,pensa Steeve.  
  
Soudain les lumières cessèrent et un digi oeuf apparut venu du triangle de lumière.  
  
_Il porte ton symbole,Steeve!dit Sauteremon.  
  
_Lequel?  
  
_L'équilibre.Je suis prêt!  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Sauteremon hyperdigivolve toi...................en Coxymon,l'insecte de l'équilibre  
  
( vous voulez la description de ce digimon,vous imaginez un Coxy de Pokémon et vous lui ajoutez environ un mètre et demi.Je dis ça pas pour faire de la pub mais parce que j'ai pas envie de le décrire.Vous me pardonnez?)  
  
Le digimon et Steeve s'enfuyèrent de la base.Il déposa Steeve sur la terre ferme et commença à se battre avec les autres digimon.  
  
_Kary,tu sais,je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai fait.  
  
_Ce n'est pas de ta faute,c'est la mienne.J'aurais pas dû croire Davis.  
  
Alors les trois digivices se mirent à briller et leurs digimon s'illuminent et  
  
_Nefertimon,Coxymon,Nuykmon hyperdigivolve ton ADN...................en Mégamagnamon  
  
Ce digimon ressemblait à Magnamon sauf qu'il était plus grand et surtout plus fort.  
  
Il délivra tous les digimon prisonniers et l'empereur disparut de nouveau.  
  
Tout le monde était sidéré,à commencer par Kary,Ken et Steeve. Mégamagnamon régréssa.  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Salamon!  
  
_Et toi qui es-tu?  
  
_Demisauteremon le forme entrrainement de Sauteremon!  
  
Cody réfléchissait:  
  
_Dites,comment c'est possible?On avait déjà l'hyperdigivolution de l'ADN et maintenant La triple hyperdigivolution de l'ADN.Étonnant mais je demande comment ces nouvelles digivolutions marchent.Il faudra que j'en parle à Izzi quand on rentrera.Je vais,pour l'instant,le prévenir par e-mail!  
  
_Ça y est Petit Izzi est au travail!se moqua TK.  
  
_On peut dire aussi Le petit informaticien!continua Davis.  
  
L'ambiance continua aussi gaie.  
  
Voilà mon chapitre 10 est fini.Qu'en pensez-vous?Je sais,dans ce chapitre,je mets beaucoup l'accent sur les sentiments mais ça il le fallait!Bon préparez-vous à lire la suite!Il reste deux chapitres avant la fin de la première partie. 


	12. Victoire et defaite

Eh oui je sais que j'adore les choses compliques! :P  
  
CHAPITRE 11: VICTOIRE ET DÉFAITE POUR L'EMPEREUR  
  
Les élèves de l'école de Odaiba étaient surexcités:de l'école primaire au lycée.Plus qu'une heure et les vacances de Noël commenceraient.Ah,un mois sans école,le rêve!  
  
Petit commentaire sur l'école et les vacances scolaires au Japon:  
  
L'année scolaire commence en Avril.Ensuite les élèves ont deux mois de vacances en Juillet Août.Puis au mois de Décembre,les fêtes de fin d'année,ils ont un mois.Enfin ils ont un mois en Mars avant de reprendre une autre année scolaire.  
  
Dans la classe de Tai,Matt,Sora,Izzi et Mimi,les élèves étaient soit pertubés par les prochaines vacances soit ils travaillaient normallement.Izzi suivait attentivement le cours de maths mais ses amis n'étaient pas aussi attentifs. Sora écoutait plus les bavardages de Mimi que le charabia de son professeur.Quant à Tai et Matt,ils étaient livrés à une partie de bataille navale.  
  
À l'école primaire,toutes les classes répétaient pour le spectacle de Noël.Alors Cody n'avait aucun problème de concentration.  
  
Au collège,on remarquait beaucoup d'inatention.Dans la classe de Davis,Kary,Fiber,TK et Steeve on écoutait peu le professeur d'Histoire.Seul Kary restait attentive et prenait des notes.Davis commentait avec TK le match de foot d'hier.Fiber lisait une BD.Steeve dessinait des digimon qu'il avait observés.  
  
Yolei et Ken n'échappaient pas à la règle.Ils bavardaient ensemble pendant leur cours de japonais.  
  
Le lendemain,les digisauveurs se réunirent chez Mimi car ils avaient mis en place un plan pour arrêter l'empereur de faire des ravages.Ils avaient décidé de mettre à profit leurs vacances pour arrêter l'empereur.Ils avaient dit à leurs parents qu'ils passaient environ deux semaines chez Mimi. Chacun était prêt au combat.Des anciens aux nouveaux,tout le monde se sentait prêt à partir.  
  
_Vous êtes prêts?demanda Yolei avec enthoutiasme.  
  
_OUI!EN AVANT!crièrent l'ensemble des enfants en faisant leur signe.  
  
_Bien!digi passage ouvre toi!  
  
Les enfants étaient dans le digimonde.  
  
_Allez!Que tout le monde se digivolve!ordonna Tai.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi......................en Wargreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi......................en Métalgarurumon  
  
_Biyomon surdigivolve toi........................en Garudamon  
  
_Tentomon surdigivolve toi.......................en Mégakabutérimon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi...........................en Lillymon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi.........................en Zudomon  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi...........................en Raidramon  
  
_Hawkmon hyperdigivolve toi...........................en Halsemon  
  
_Armadillomon hyperdigivolve toi...........................en Digmon  
  
_Patamon hyperdigivolve toi.............................en Pegasumon  
  
_Gatomon hyperdigivolve toi.............................en Nefertimon  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi............................en Nuykmon  
  
_Novamon hyperdigivolve toi............................en Dinosomon  
  
_Kanarmon hyperdigivolve toi.............................en Albatromon  
  
_Sauteremon hyperdigivolve toi..............................en Coxymon  
  
_Raidramon,Albatromon hyperdigivolve ton ADN...............en Raibalmon  
  
_Nefertimon,Nuykmon,Coxymon hyperdigivolve ton ADN...................... .....................en Mégamagnamon  
  
Les enfants cherchèrent l'empereur mais pour l'instant sans succès. Soudain Cody le localisa sur son D3.  
  
_Regardez j'ai localisé un point sur le D3!C'est surement l'empereur!  
  
Izzi descendit de son digimon pour examiner le digivice de Cody.  
  
_Oui,tu as certainement raison,Cody.Cela veut dire que l'empereur est dans cette direction,au Nord Ouest!  
  
_Alors en avant!On va le battre cet empereur!crièrent Tai et Davis ensemble.  
  
_Je me demande des fois si ces deux là ne sont pas frères!se moqua TK.  
  
_Quand j'étais petite,je les surnommais les frères spirituels!évoqua Kary.  
  
A cette remarque,le reste du groupe rigola puis la troupe reprit sa marche persuadée de trouver et de battre l'empereur.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à un temple où l'empereur debout sur la plus haute marche récitait une incantation.  
  
_Que fait-il?demanda Yolei.  
  
_Comment veux-tu qu'on sache?répliqua Davis fermement.  
  
_En tout cas,tenons-nous prêts!dit Ken.  
  
_Pourquoi?demande Nyako.  
  
_Ce qu'il prépare ne me plait pas.C'est sûrement un piège.Autant l'éviter si on peut.  
  
_C'est vrai!Regardez il est seul!Vous croyez que c'est parce qu'il a compris et veut se rendre!Ceux qui y croient vont avoir une rude surprise!continua TK.  
  
_De toute façon,tout ce qu'on peut faire,c'est attendre!termina Tai.  
  
_Oui et on saura ce qu'il veut bien assez tôt!dit TK.  
  
_Trop tôt même!continua Ken.  
  
Les enfants restèrent à observer l'empereur pendant que Fiber réfléchissait à l'arrière parlant à son digimon.  
  
_Tu trouves pas ça bizzare que Ken et TK soient aussi proches?  
  
_Je ne sais pas!Tu ne les connais pas depuis longtemps!  
  
_C'est bizzare on dirait qu'ils pensent à la même chose!D'où ça vient à ton idée!  
  
_De leurs aventures dans le digimonde!  
  
_Mmm.  
  
_Tu es préoccupée parce que tu sais que Ken a été méchant avant?  
  
_Tu as raison!Pour moi,c'est facile de mal tourner mais de changer du mal en bien c'est plus difficile.Tu ne peux pas oublier le passé et rester dans le présent.  
  
_Et?  
  
_Et c'est pour ça que j'ai pas confiance en Ken.  
  
_Donc tu n'as plus confiance en TK.  
  
_En fait,je n'ai confiance en personne à part toi.  
  
Pendant ce temps,l'empereur avait fini son incantation.  
  
_Alors vous êtes venus voir mon nouveau plan!Vous verrez il est meilleur que les autres.Il est presque aussi génial que moi!  
  
_Il me donne envie de vomir!Pas vous?demande Matt ironique.  
  
Soudain le temple se fissura et un digimon gigantesque en sortit:c'était Kiméramon.  
  
Le sang de Ken ne fit qu'un tour et se rua sur l'empereur pendant que Kary et Steeve suivait leur partenaire.  
  
_Vas y Ken!Donne lui une bonne leçon!murmura TK entre ses dents.  
  
Pendant ce temps,le combat faisait rage contre Kiméramon.Soudain Mégamagnamon n'ayant plus d'énergie régressa.  
  
_Salamon,Minomon,Larvmon!Oh non!murmura Kary.  
  
Mais Fiber eut une idée:l'hyperdigivolution décuplait les forces mais pour ça,elle devait accepter la confiance de l'équipe et ne pas se poser de questions.Ken avait été méchant mais il se révoltait de voir des actes méchants et TK avait perdu son digimon,tout comme Nyako mais aussi Ken.C'est pour ça que Ken et TK étaient aussi proches,ils partageaient la douleur d'avoir perdu leur digimon leur donnant cette révolte devant la méchanceté.  
  
_Pardonne-moi Ken d'avoir douté de toi.Pardonne-moi TK.Maintenant je sais que je peux avoir confiance et ainsi ne plus douter et me poser de questions.Maintenant je suis prête à accepter l'amitié du groupe,se dit Fiber pour elle même et pour soulager sa conscience.  
  
Alors son D3 et celui de Yolei se mirent à briller ainsi que leur digimon et alors.....  
  
_Dinosomon,Halsemon hyperdigivolve ton ADN..................................en Dinhalmon  
  
_Super!crièrent-elles en levant leur main droite tapant dedans.  
  
Dinhalmon avait le corps de Dinosomon mais était recouvert par la cuirasse de Halsemon et portait également les ailes de Halsemon.  
  
_TK,tu penses comme moi?demanda Cody?  
  
_Oui,on est encore partenaires!  
  
_Digmon,Pegasumon,vous êtes prêts?  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Alors en avant pour l'ADN!crièrent les deux enfants.  
  
_Pegasumon,Digmon hyperdigivolve ton ADN......................en Pedamon  
  
Pedamon ressemblait à un chevalier portant une armure dorée.De plus,son armure permettait son attaque explosion et attaque glaive.  
  
Kary contemplait ce spectacle en souriant puis soudain elle aperçut quelque chose de dissimulé dans le petit bois.Mais oui,c'était sans aucun doute .....  
  
_Ken,Steeve,venez,suivez moi.  
  
_D'accord Kary.  
  
Elle les entraîna dans le bois qu'ils traversèrent.  
  
_Que veut tu faire?  
  
_Regardez!dit Kary en écartant des buissons.  
  
Stupéfaits,ils contemplaient la base de l'empereur.  
  
_Il faut la détruire!déclara Steeve.  
  
_Attends il y a surement des digimon à l'intérieur!le prévient Ken.  
  
_On va aller les délivrer alors!propose Kary.  
  
_J'ai une idée!On va aller à la salles des commandes et on aura qu'à appuyer sur un bouton pour ouvrir les cages!dit Ken  
  
_Ce sera plus rapide!commenta Steeve.  
  
Ils s'éxécuterent et un quart d'heure plus tard,ils étaient prêts à détruire la base.  
  
_Vas-y Mégamagnamon!  
  
La base s'enflamma et se consuma pour devenir une ruine et des cendres.  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le champ de bataille,tous les digimon avaient régressé et l'empereur était parti avec sa nouvelle et sa "magnifique" créature.Les autres revinrent et constatèrent la défaite de leurs amis.  
  
_Et vous étiez où vous?leur demanda Davis.  
  
_Kary a repéré la base là bas alors comme nos digimon étaient trop faibles pour le combat,on a été libéré les digimon prisonniers et détruit la base!répondit Steeve.  
  
_Super!Ca fait une victoire pour l'empereur et une pour nous!cria Mimi.  
  
_Oui mais on a intêret à vite arrêter l'empereur et surtout Kiméramon sinon.....dit Ken.  
  
_Ken a raison!Kiméramon va mettre le digimonde à feu et à sang si on l'arrête pas!continua TK.  
  
_Vous êtes prêts?demanda Yolei.  
  
_OUI!  
  
_Alors on va retrouver l'empereur et cette fois l'empêcher de nuire une bonne fois pour toute!dit Sora.  
  
_EN AVANT!AVEC MOI DIGISAUVEURS!cria Davis.  
  
_Mais avant on va manger et se reposer!Les digimon ont besoin de manger mais aussi de dormir et nous aussi!ordonna Tai.  
  
_Bien colonel!se moque Matt en mettant au garde à vous pendant que ses amis riaient de cette situation comique.  
  
_Dites!Que font Izzi et Cody avec l'ordinateur?Ils ne peuvent pas se distraire comme nous!se demanda Joe.  
  
_Calmez vous un peu!On essaie de réfléchir à un plan!leur demanda Cody.  
  
_Oui!Avec ça on devrait battre l'empereur!affirma Izzi.  
  
_Quoi?demanda Tai.  
  
_On vous expliquera ça demain matin!Allez manger et dormir et ne vous occupez pas de nous!répondit Cody.  
  
_À mon idée,ces deux là vont passer une nuit blanche!commenta Fiber.  
  
_On va les retrouver endormis demain matin devant l'ordinateur!envisaga Sora commençant à devenir inquiète.  
  
Là dessus,les enfants et les digimon se mirent à table et s'empiffrèrent de presque toute les nourritures fournies par l'épicerie des parents de Yolei. 


	13. La fin

Dernier chapitre de la partie 1 mais avant la reponse au review bon ça va aller vite il y a rien.^^  
  
CHAPITRE 12: LA FIN  
  
Les enfants se réveillèrent vers huit heures pleins d'énergie pour battre l'empereur mais aussi pour écouter les théories d'Izzi et Cody.Les deux compères étaient installés pas terre réfléchissant les yeux posés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable d'Izzi.  
  
_Eh vous deux!Vous avez dormi?N'oubliez pas qu'on a une rude bataille qui nous attend!les prévient Sora inquiète.  
  
_Oui.On s'est reposés de trois à six heures.répondit Cody.  
  
_Seulement!siffle Davis étonné,lui qui avait dormi de vingt deux heures à huit heures et auquel il avait fallu que ses amis le réveillent en lui jetant un seau d'eau.  
  
_Bon asseyez vous!On va vous expliquer notre plan!dit Izzi.  
  
_Tout le monde vous écoute!répondit Tai.  
  
_Vas-y Cody parle!  
  
_Bon.On sait maintenant que les digimon à nous les nouveaux ne peuvent plus se digivolver plus haut alors il suffit de digivolver ceux des anciens à un plus haut niveau.  
  
_Mais on peut juste atteindre le niveau ultime!Alors explique comment veux- tu faire monter nos digimon plus haut?demand Sora.  
  
_Il faut qu'ils se digivolvent au niveau méga comme ceux de Tai et de Matt.  
  
_Ah!firent l'ensemble de l'équipe.  
  
_On a fait des recherches sur les digivolutions au niveau méga sur chacun de vos digimon sur l'analyseur de digimon toute la nuit,reprit Izzi.  
  
_Alors cette fois-ci,on y va!Digivolution!cria Tai en se levant.  
  
_Attend Tai,on va organiser les digivolutions.D'abord les nouveaux vont s'hyperdigivolver mais sans l'ADN pour l'instant.Dès qu'on retrouvera l'empereur,les anciens passeront au niveau méga puis ensuite les nouveaux termineront la danse par l'ADN,exposa Izzi.  
  
Les digisauveurs se mirent en route.Ils trouvèrent l'empereur debout sur une falaise regardant sa créature et les nouveaux digimon l'attaquant.Soudain il vit les digimon anciens au niveau disciple.  
  
_Alors vous croyez me battre avec vos petits digimon disciples!  
  
_DIGIVOLUTION!ordonna Tai en hurlant.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi....................en Wargreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi.....................en Métalgarurumon  
  
_Biyomon surdigivolve toi.......................en Phoenixmon  
  
_Tentomon surdigivolve toi.......................en Herculeskabuterimon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi...........................en Rosemon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi.........................en Marineangemon  
  
_Ça alors!Ils se sont digivolvés au niveau méga!constata l'empereur énervé.  
  
_EN AVANT POUR L'ADN!GO!crie Davis.  
  
_Nefertimon,Nuykmon,Coxymon hyperdigivolve ton ADN....................... .........en Mégamagnamon  
  
_Raidramon,Albatromon hyperdigivolve ton ADN.................................en Raibalmon  
  
_Dinosomon,Halsemon hyperdigivolve ton ADN....................................en Dinhalmon  
  
_Digmon,Pegasumon hyperdigivolve ton ADN......................en Pedamon  
  
Le combat faisait rage sur le champ de bataille.Les digisauveurs restaient en retrait et encourageaient leur digimon.Soudain leurs attaques détruisirent les spirales infernales de Kiméramon.Et malheuresement à partir de là,la créature venue des ténèbres était redevenue incontrolable et se rebella contre l'empereur.Elle lança alors une gigantesque boule de feu sur l'empereur.Chenimon le poussa afin de le sauver mais l'empereur tomba de la falaise.  
  
_S'il tombe,il va se tuer!paniqua Kary.  
  
_Mais que peut-on faire?demanda Izzi.  
  
_Le temps qu'on traverse le champ de bataille,il sera trop tard!poursuivit Joe.  
  
Alors....  
  
_Chenimon digivolve toi.......................en Papimon  
  
La chenille était devenue papillon.En effet,alors que Chenimon ressemblait à une petite chenille violette de la taille de Wormon avec deux antennes sur la tête et une queue au bout.Il avait également les yeux rouges.Tandis que Papimon ressemblait à un papillon,mesurant le double de la taille de Wormmon.Il était violet,avait les yeux rouges et des ailes transparentes.  
  
_Il s'est.........digivolvé!constata Nyako étonné.  
  
Tous les digisauveurs étaient étonnés.  
  
Papimon rattrapa Kolia et le déposa sur le sol et l'endormit avec son attaque poudre somnifere.  
  
_Eh regardez,il n'a plus son costume!dit Yolei.  
  
_On a gagné!commenta Davis.  
  
_Peut être mais il nous reste Kiméramon!leur rappella Ken.  
  
Alors Papimon ,devant leurs yeux,disparut distribuant son énergie aux digimon.  
  
_Il s'est sacrifié pour nous aider!dit Mimi.  
  
_Ne perdons pas cette énergie!s'emporta TK.  
  
Alors Mégamagnamon régressa et apparut Gatomon,Wormmon et Sauteremon.  
  
_J'ai une idée!dit Gatomon.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Je vais me digivolver au niveau ultime et avec mon attaque charme divin où vous dirigerez toutes vos attaques;j'aurai une puissance encore plus forte!  
  
_Génial!commenta Izzi.  
  
_Sauteremon hyperdigivolve toi.....................en Coxymon  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi..........................en Nuylkmon  
  
_Gatomon digivolve toi.........................en Angewoman  
  
Les enfants restaient stupéfaits devant la beauté du digimon de Kary.  
  
_Charme divin  
  
Chaque digimon lança son attaque plus puissante grâce à l'énergie donnée par Papimon.  
  
_Arc céleste  
  
Angewoman lança sa flèche composée des attaques de tous les digimon et alors Kiméramon fut détruit une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
Les digimon regressèrent et furent accueillis par leurs digisauveurs contents de leurs digimon.  
  
_Agumon  
  
_Gabumon  
  
_Yokomon  
  
_Motimon  
  
_Tanemon  
  
_Bukamon  
  
_Veemon  
  
_Cuicuimon  
  
_Hawkmon  
  
_Palumon  
  
_Patamon  
  
_Armadillomon  
  
_Demisauteremon!  
  
_Wormmon  
  
_Gatomon  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon retournèrent dans le monde réel mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué que deux d'entre eux ne les accompagnaient pas:TK et Ken.TK avait senti que Ken avait remarqué quelque chose.  
  
_Ça ne va Ken?demanda TK.  
  
_Oh c'est toi TK!Oui,je pensais juste....  
  
_Que ce n'est pas fini!Non?  
  
Ken sourit.  
  
_De plus,j'ai remarqué quelque chose quand Kolia est tombé!  
  
_Quoi Ken?  
  
_Et Bien,Kolia tombait alors j'ai vu une lumière sortir d'une poche de son pantalon;j'ai pensé que ce devait être son digivice permettant à Chenimon de se digivolver.Mais ensuite la lumière est passée au travers de son corps et en a chassé une boule noire et l'a désintégré.  
  
_Oui,ça veut dire qu'on a pas fini!  
  
_T'as raison!  
  
_On va rejoindre les autres!Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter!  
  
Les deux amis s'éloignent laissant le digimonde et les digimon seuls.  
  
Passez à la page suivante pour une petite note. 


	14. intermede

Note:  
  
Voici c'est la fin de la partie 1 et la partie 2 va bientôt arriver.^^ 


	15. L'unité

Voici les deux premiers chapitres de la partie 2.^^  
  
NOUVELLES ET DERNIERES AVENTURES  
  
LES SYMBOLES  
  
1] L'UNITE  
  
Dans trois jours serait le jour de Noël et les parents de Melvin étaient fous de joie d'avoir retrouver leur deuxième fils jumeau de Melvin.Mais si les parents étaient heureux,leurs fils ne l'étaient pas.Melvin était toujours triste.Depuis la disparition de son frère,le 12 Juin,le jour de leur anniversaire.Depuis Melvin croyait que tout cela était de sa faute.lui il était l'enfant parfait.Le garçon sage,paisible qui ne se fait jamais remarquer.Son frère était l'opposé.Son frère était le garçon le plus turbulent de l'école.il jouait des mauvais tours à tout le monde dans les rues du quartier de Bellevue ou séchait souvent l'école.lui on le complimentait toujours mais son frère on le houspillait de ne pas ressembler à son frère.aussi il savait que son frère le detestait.Il aurait aimé avoir une relation avec son frère.Des jumeaux pouvaient se comprendre sans dire de mots normalement.il aurait tant aimé avoir une relation avec son frère comme ses amis à l'école.mais après tout il était Melvin Kamiya,l'enfant parfait.Le frère jumeau de Kolia.  
  
Kolia était allongé sur son lit;celui du haut et regardait le plafond blanc de sa chambre.Depuis qu'il était revenu du digimonde il ne cessait de se remettre en question.Il avait l'empereur des digimon et à cause de lui Chenimon,son propre digimon était mort par sa faute.Kolia essayait de se rappeler son passé.il se souvenait quand il était plus petit que Melvin était admiré par tous et lui montré du doigt.Cette étiquette n'avait pas changé.Il repensait il y a un an quand il a reçu son digivice;un D3 violet;et reçu par la suite un e-mail lui demandant d'ouvrir un digi- passage.il était parti dans un monde noir et blanc.Il voyait des boules noires et en avait reçu une dans le dos.Ensuite il était revenu dans le monde réel.Plus tard,il est venu dans le digimonde pour la première fois et rencontré son partenaire digimon:Chenimon.Enfin il y a environ six mois,le jour de son anniversaire,il s'est enfui dans le digimonde.il n'en avait pas envie de s'amuser.Tout le monde jouerait avec Melvin et lui resterai dans un coin.Pour les cadeaux,Melvin aurait de superbes cadeaux et lui ils seraient minables.Il avait fuit dans le digimonde puis était devenu l'empereur des digimon malgré les avertissements de Chenimon.Chenimon.Son digimon avait enfin atteint son rêve:ressembler à Wormmon.Il sourit à cette pensée.que venait il de faire?De sourire?Il en fut très étonné car il ne souriait plus,ne pleurait plus ni ne riait depuis ses trois ans.Il voudrait tellement retrouver son digimon.il voudrait tellement recommencer sa vie.il voudrait tourner la page et oublier son passé pour se contenter de vivre.Soudain il eut une lumière forte violette.Dès qu'elle se dissipa,il remarqua un scanner avec un symbole à son cou sous son maillot.le symbole représentait un rond avec deux autres ronds à l'intérieur.ensuite en haut,en bas,à gauche et à droite,il y avait un triangle.Que signifiait ce symbole?La méchanceté sans aucun doute.Mais ce symbole le décida à partir dans le digimonde.il ouvre le digi-passage et part pour le digimonde.  
  
Il était dans un désert près d'un village gai et joyeux.kolia portait les même vêtements que dans le monde réel.C'est à dire son short bleu,ses ballerines violettes et son tee shirt orange à bande bleue.Ses cheveux sont blonds,courts et doux.Ses yeux sont bleus comme l'océan.Il contemplait le village au loin.c'était le village des bébés digimon.Si il voulait retrouver Chenimon;c'était le seul endroit possible.Le tout était de garder espoir.Il frotta des centaines de digioeufs permettant à de nombreux digimon de renaître mais il ne trouvait toujours pas Chenimon.Pourtant il devait garder espoir.Chenimon était son seul ami et il tenait à lui plus que tout au monde.Il aimait ce digimon qu'il le faisait souvent rire .Il aimait surtout son courage pour le défendre.Quand Kolia pensait tout cela,son symbole brillait un peu et un digioeuf rayonnait de la même couleur et était en train d'éclore.  
  
_Bonjour Kolia!Je suis Nimon la forme bébé de Chenimon.  
  
_Je suis si contente de te revoir Nimon.dit Kolia ému le serrant ses bras.  
  
_Oui et maintenant on sera les meilleurs grâce à ton symbole!  
  
_Lequel?  
  
_Celui de l'unité que tu viens d'avoir!C'est grâce à l'unité de tes sentiments que j'ai pu renaître!  
  
_Quoi!Quels sentiments?  
  
_L'amour,l'amitié,la sincerité,la confiance,la gentillesse,l'espoir,la sagesse,la responsabilité et le courage.  
  
_Attends Nimon!Mon symbole réunit tous les symboles des autres digisauveurs!  
  
_Oui puisque c'est le symbole de l'unité.  
  
_Je comprends!Tu viens?On rendre dans le monde réel!  
  
L'enfant et son digimon sont tranquillement en train de manger des biscuits dans la chambre de Kolia quand ils entendent un bruit.Quelqu'un vient dans la chambre.Le sang de Kolia ne fait qu'un tour et il jette aussitôt une couverture sur son digimon qui a pris sa forme entrainement.La porte s'ouvre et Melvin apparaît.  
  
_Salut Melvin!Ca va?Tu n'as pas envie de jouer à un jeu?  
  
Là Melvin est interloqué.Soit son frère avait beaucoup changé soit il mijotait un mauvais coup.  
  
_Pourquoi?Que me fais tu?demande t-il méfiant.  
  
_Ben j'ai envie de jouer avec mon frère.  
  
Cette réponse là vaut l'autre.Melvin en est vraiment interloqué.Soudain on entend un éternuement et la couverture qui recouvre Demichenimon se soulève.  
  
_Qu'est que c'est cette chose?demande Melvin effrayé.  
  
_Et je ne suis pas une chose!Mon nom c'est Demichenimon et je suis un digimon!  
  
_Demichenimon?Digimon?C'est quoi ce charabia?  
  
_Eh bien Melvin je te présente Demichenimon.c'est mon partenaire digimon et moi je suis un digisauveur.Demichenimon,ce garçon c'est mon frère jumeau Melvin.  
  
_Oh vous êtes jumeaux!Je l'aurai jamais remarqué!  
  
_Ah Ah!Très drôle!Moque-toi!  
  
_Euh!Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer?Je ne comprends rien!  
  
_Bien.En fait notre monde,le monde réel,est parallèle à d'autres mondes et notamment le digimonde.Mais de méchants dgimon apparaissent et menacent de détruire le digimonde et donc les autres mondes puisque tous les mondes sont parrelles et dès qu'il y a un problème c'est une réaction en chaîne .Donc le digimonde élit des enfants de notre monde à qui il envoie des digivices ainsi ils deviennent des digisauveurs et ont chacun un partenaire digimon.  
  
_Wahoo!C'est super!  
  
A partir de ce moment,les deux frères deviennent inséparables et ils ne peuvent plus rien se cacher. 


	16. La boule noire

2] LA BOULE NOIRE  
  
Les enfants avaient repris l'école depuis une semaine et ils comptaient profiter du week end pour se rendre dans le digimonde afin de se consoler un peu de la fin des vacances de Noel.Ils avaient organisé un pique nique et tout le monde avait apporté un petit quelque chose;la plupart a quand même été rapportée par Yolei.Les enfants en étaient au déssert.Kary coupait et distribuait des parts de gâteaux respectivement apporté par elle,Ken,Yolei,Cody,Davis,Sora et TK.Enfin il restait la dernière part.  
  
_Je la prends!dit Wormmon.  
  
_Nan!Moi!le pousse Veemon.  
  
_Laissez le chef la prendre!dit Tai en se levant poussant les deux digimon.  
  
_Tu crois ça Tai?fait Matt en lui faisant un croche pied.  
  
Tai tombe alors par terre(en l'air ça doit être difficile!^^).Davis sourit en voyant ses amis qui commencent à se chamailler.Il en profite pour se glisser discrètement jusqu'au dernier morceau de gâteau et au moment où il allait le prendre,il ne voit pas la main de Ken qui le pousse.Davis se retrouve alors le visage plein de chantilly.Les enfants et les digimon rigolent.Puis Davis se relève et arrive devant Ken.  
  
_Ken!Pourquoi t'as fait ça?s'énerve Davis.  
  
_Fait quoi Davis?dit Ken d'un sourire faussement innocemment qui renforce l'hilarité générale.  
  
_Mais arrêtez de vous moquer!N'oubliez que vous pouvez pas vous moquer de votre chef.. !énerve Davis.  
  
(Suis méchante avec Davis!Enfin s'il veut pas que je me moque de lui,il a qu'à s'acheter un nouveau cerveau! Lol ^^)  
  
Enfin quand l'hilarité générale est retombée une demi-heure plus tard:  
  
_Si on faisiez une partie de foot?propose Fiber enthousiasme.  
  
_Oh oui!Bonne idée!s'exclament Tai,Davis et Ken.  
  
_Comment on fait les équipes?demande Nyako.  
  
_Désolé!Je joue pas!J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu sur mon ordinateur!  
  
_Quelle nouvelle!dit Sora.  
  
_Bon!Pour les équipes on a qu'à choisir Ken et Tai comme les capitaines des deux équipes puisqu'ils sont déjà capitaines ensuite à eux de choisir leur équipe!propose Joe.  
  
_Bonne idée!Euh Ken!Ca te dérange pas que je choisisse en premier?  
  
_Non bien sur Tai!  
  
_Bien!Davis!  
  
Davis.Ken aurait dû s'en douter.  
  
_Kary!  
  
_Matt!  
  
_TK!  
  
_Sora!  
  
_Fiber!  
  
_Nyako!  
  
_Steeve!  
  
_Joe!  
  
_Cody!  
  
_Mimi.  
  
_Yolei!  
  
Ainsi l'équipe de Ken était composé de Kary,TK,Fiber,Cody,Yolei et Steeve.Celle de Tai était composée de Davis,Matt, Sora, Nyako, Joe et Mimi.Sora et Yolei jouaient en tant que goal.Steeve,Cody,Mimi et Joe.Le reste étaient attaquants.Les leaders du jeu étaient inévitablement Tai,Davis et Ken.L'équipe de Ken menait 6-0.  
  
_Il vont voir!Ils vont pas nous écraser!énerve Tai.  
  
_Bien parlé Tai!approuve Davis.  
  
Tai s'empare alors du ballon,traverse en fonçant le terrain et il tape très fort dans la balle en la liftant si bien que Yolei a beau plongé,elle ne l'arrête pas.Seulement Tai a tiré si fort que le ballon est parti dans la forêt.  
  
_OUAIS!6-1!Je suis le meilleur!  
  
_Dis champion!Tu sais où a atterri la balle?demande ironiquement sa s?ur.  
  
_La balle?Non!  
  
_Comme tu as tiré comme un malade,elle est partie tout droit dans la forêt!Joli coup Tai!répond TK.  
  
_Et tu vas avoir le plaisir d'aller la chercher!réplique Fiber.  
  
_Mais non!Laissez!J'y vais!dit Ken partant vers le bois.  
  
_Attends-moi Ken!dit Wormmon courant derrière Ken.  
  
Les deux amis disparaissent dans l'épaisseur de la forêt. _Tu as de la chance que Ken soit aussi gentil!dit Cody.  
  
_Oui!Sinon tu te serai tapé la corvée!ajoute Yolei.  
  
_Ca lui aurait appris à taper moins fort!se moque Fiber.  
  
_Bon ça va!Avec vous un petit truc prend des proportions inimaginables!se plaint Tai. _Pauvre chou!se moque Mimi.  
  
_Vite!Donnez-nous vos digivices les enfants sinon...  
  
Une voix venait de derrière eux.Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent des Gotsumon et des Gazimon.  
  
_Vous nous faites pas peur!Regardez!cria Davis qui fit quelques pas de plus.Aussitôt il prend une petite décharge électrique et se retrouve effondré au sol.  
  
_Les enfants!Vous êtes enfermés dans une sphère électrique!Si vous essayez de sortir de cette sphère,vous recevrez une décharge électrique!les prévint un Gazimon.  
  
_Mais alors on est enfermé!dit Fiber.  
  
_En tous cas ce système est vraiment très ingénieux!commente Izzi très admiratif.  
  
_Izzi?Tu es dans leur camp ou le nôtre?demande Tai étonné.  
  
_Que nous voulez-vous?demande TK.  
  
_Donnez-nous vos digivices!répond un Gotsumon.  
  
_Non!On ne peut pas!Il nous étaient donné quand on est devenu des digisauveurs!On doit les garder!dit kary.  
  
_Faites comme vous voulez!Vous resterez dans la sphère tant que vous ne nous donnerez pas tous vos digivices!dit un Gazimon.  
  
Soudain les buissons se mettent à bouger et Ken en sort avec Wormmon à ses pieds.Il tient le ballon de football sous bras.  
  
_Quoi?Encore un digisauveur?s'étonne un Gotsumon.  
  
_Donne-nous ton digivice petit!dit un Gazimon s'approchant de Ken.  
  
Ken regardant la scène voyant les digimon et ses amis réunis en groupe qui ne bougeaient pas.Ils compris que ces digimon les attaquaient et demander pour une raison inconnue leurs digivices.  
  
_Mon digivice!jamais!  
  
_Tu as vu ton digimon?Il est en mauvaise situation!le menace un Gazimon.  
  
En effet,Wormmon se battait seul contre une dizaine de Gazimon et et de Gotsumon.Il n'avait aucune chance.  
  
_WORMMON!Non!Tiens attrape!dit Ken rageusement lançant son D3 vers le groupe de digimon contre lequel se battait Wormmon.  
  
Le digivice n'a pas le temps de se poser qu'une lumière rose sort et scanne le groupe de Gotsumon et de Gazimon.Alors une boule noire sort de chacun des digimon.Chacune reste un moment en l'air et se désintègre au contact intense de la lumière.Alors les digimon relâchent Wormmon.La lumière elle disparaît.Aussitôt le Gazimon qui était près de Ken se rue vers le D3 mais Wormmon est plus rapide.  
  
_Ken attrape!lui lance son digimon.  
  
_Merci Wormmon!dit Ken tendant son D3 vers le dernier Gazimon.  
  
Aussitôt une boule noire sort de lui,s'élève et se désintègre.  
  
_Mais que fait on ici?demande un Gazimon.  
  
_Oui!Et pourquoi est on ici?ajoute un Gotsumon.  
  
_Vous ne voulez plus nos digivices?demande Yolei perplexe.  
  
_Non!On ne prendrai jamais un digivice!répond un Gazimon.  
  
_Oui.On ferait jamais de mal à un digisauveur!ajoute un autre Gotsumon.  
  
_Quoi?Mais tout à l'heure vous...dit Davis surpris.  
  
_C'est fini.ils n'ont plus la boule noire en eux!dit Ken.  
  
_Je crois que je fais le rapprochement avec celles ci et l'autre!dit TK sortant de la sphère. _Mais comment es tu sorti?demande Izzi.  
  
_Simple!Puisque ces digimon sont à nouveau libres d'eux même,la sphère n'a plus de pouvoirs et a disparu.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon arrivent alors près de Ken,TK et les autres digimon.  
  
_Dis Ken,ces boules noires ressemblent à l'autre?  
  
_Oui TK.  
  
_Bon!TK et Ken viennent d'apprendre une autre langue!se moque Davis.  
  
_Vous pourriez expliquer pour les incultes?demande Cody.  
  
Ken raconte l'histoire de la boule noire se trouvant dans Kolia.  
  
_Mais alors Kolia n'agissait pas de lui-même,il était contrôlé par une de ses boules noires!raisonne Davis.  
  
_En attendant,on devrait rentrer dans notre monde!Après nos émotions,on aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur avant de se pencher sur la question!propose Izzi.  
  
_Oui c'est une bonne idée!approuve Kary.  
  
_Oui!On est partis!On fonce droit nos petits lits!s'exclament Davis.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon se précipitèrent vers la télévision la plus proche encourant.Ils rentrèrent alors dans le monde réel laissant seul le digimonde aux proies d'un ennemi redoutable et mystérieux pouvant contrôler n'importe quel digimon grâce aux boules.  
  
A samedi apres midi^^ 


	17. La confiance

Et oui tres emouvant le chapitre 1 de la partie.J'ai meme un peu pleuré en l'ecrivant.^^  
  
Un truc pour ce chapitre.Il ne s'agit pas des persos de la saison 3.Je reprend juste leurs noms car j'ai pas eu envie d'en inventer^^  
  
3] LA CONFIANCE  
  
Cinq enfants sont dans une pièce plutôt noire.Une lumière entre par une fenêtre où un rideau est mal tiré.Ces enfants habitaient le quartier de Tamashi à Tokyo depuis leur plus tendre enfance.Mais la particularité de ces enfants étaient qu'ils étaient devenus des digisauveurs depuis le mois d'Octobre et avaient leurs partenaire digimon.Ils combattaient séparément des autres digisauveurs.  
  
Takato était un enfant de dix ans.Il était le chef du groupe.Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux marrons.Il était habillé d'un pull bleu foncé et d'un short marron.Il portait des lunettes bleues et jaunes.Il était très courageux.Malgré son manque de détermination et son hésitation à combattre,il était un bon chef d'équipe.Le jeune garçon avait un don pour le dessin et d'ailleurs il dessinait assis dans un coin.Son digimon est Guilmon.  
  
Assis au bureau,un autre garçon de dix ans regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur et reflechissant.il s'appelait Lee et était le meilleur ami de Takato.Il avait les cheveux noirs bleuté comme Ken.Ses yeux sont marrons.Il est vêtu d'un tee-shirt orange et d'un short marron.Il est intelligent,tactique et très responsable.Son digimon est Terriermon.  
  
Une jeune fille de treize ans faisait les cent pas à travers la chambre.Elle se nommait Ruki.Ruki avait été élevé par sa grand-mère surtout car sa mère était mannequin.Elle est du genre solitaire.Au début,elle considérait les digimon comme des machines de guerre mais depuis la mort et la renaissance de Renamon,elle a compris que Renamon n'était pas un simple digimon ni partenaire,c'était une vrai amie.Depuis ses disputes avec Ryo avaient disparu.Son digimon est Renamon.  
  
Juri était une petite fille de huit ans.Elle est très gentille et s'entend avec tout le monde.elle a un don de la persuasion sur les gens.Elle a les cheveux roux jusqu'aux épaules.Elle porte une salopette verte et un tee- shirt jaune.Elle a toujours une marionette sur elle.Son digimon est Bearmon.  
  
Enfin un garçon venait d'entrer dans sa chambre avec un plateau de nourriture pour les digimon qui se précipitèrent aussitôt dessus.Il se nommait Ryo et avait quatorze ans.Il ressemblait beaucoup à Davis sauf qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes et son débardeur était violet et non bleu.Il était très gentil mais très mystérieux.il semblait cacher un secret.Son digimon est Veemon. Les enfants étaient inquiets à propos du digimonde.Ils savaient qu'ils se passait des choses graves mais à eux cinq ne pourrait jamais réussir à se battre.Ryo avait proposé une nouvelle fois de s'allier aux autres digisauveurs mais la proposition est encore refusée par Ruki.Cependant les autres n'était de son avis.  
  
_Ruki!On doit le faire!dit Ryo.  
  
_Non.Il existe sûrement une autre solution!  
  
_Moi je suis d'accord avec Ryo.Si on continue à agir comme des gamins,le digimonde sera détruit et cela entraînera notre monde.dit Lee.  
  
_Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec Ryo et Lee!approuve Juri.  
  
_Takato!Que pense notre chef?demande Ruki mi-ironique mi-sérieuse.  
  
Le jeune garçon se lève et se dirige vers ses amis.  
  
_Moi je suis aussi d'accord avec les autres!Et puis si on réfléchit bien,la majorité l'emporte!On est quatre contre un!Alors on va voir les autres digisauveurs!  
  
_Allez on part!crie Lee se levant de sa chaise.  
  
Les enfants commencent à sortir de la chambre de Ryo quand Ruki s'aperçoit que l'aîné des enfants est assis sur la chaise du bureau.  
  
_Ryo?Pourquoi tu ne viens?On va enfin faire ce que tu dis depuis trois ou quatre mois et tu reste là!s'étonne Ruki allant le voir.  
  
_Non.Je voudrai vérifier un truc.dit Ryo d'une voix comme s'il regrettait quelque chose.Il avait l'image d'un petit garçon de onze ans aux cheveux ébènes bleutés et les yeux d'améthyste dans la tête.  
  
_Allez!Viens!Espèce de trouillard!plaisante Takato.  
  
_Non!Je ne veux pas!s'exclame Ryo.  
  
_Si tu le prend comme ça!Tu iras quand même!Lee!Tu m'aide?  
  
_Volontiers Takato! _Vous n'oseriez pas faire à quoi je pense?dit Ryo.  
  
_Oh si!répondent en ch?ur Takato et Lee soulevant Ryo et le transportant comme un sac de patates.  
  
Ainsi les cinq enfants partent pour le quartier de Odaiba. 


	18. Le passé de Ken

Moi un peu.Enfin digimon tamer est un peu nulle car il n'y a pas les meme principes.Il n'y a plus de respect de lza vie.  
  
4] LE PASSE DE KEN  
  
Les digisauveurs étaient réunis dans la chambre de Tai.il pleuvait et comme on prévoyait un orage,les enfants avaient débranché l'ordinateur donc ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre dans le digimonde.Cependant ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Les digimon mangeaient comme d'habitude.Izzi s'amusait sur son ordinateur portable.Les filles en dehors de Fiber parlaient entre elles et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.Davis,Tai,Matt et TK jouaient à un jeu sur la console de Tai.Puis dans un autre côté de la chambre,Ken,Cody,Fiber,Joe,Nyako et Steeve jouaient à un jeu de cartes:la bataille.En bref,les enfants et leurs digimon étaient très heureux et semblaient avoir oublié leurs ennuis avec le digimonde.  
  
Soudain la mère de Tai et Kary frappe et entre.  
  
_Maman!Qui y a t-il?demande Kary surprise.  
  
_Il y a cinq enfants qui désirent vous voir.Le garçon à lunette m'a dit qu'ils venaient de Tamashi.  
  
_Tamashi!C'est mon ancien quartier et je suis bien placé pour dire que c'est assez éloigné de Odaiba!dit Ken étonné.  
  
_Que voulez vous?Quand on est une star du foot comme moi,on a des gens venant de partout qui veulent vous voir!se vante Tai.  
  
_Tai!Arrête!En fait,ils viennent pour moi!Ils savaient pas mon adresse mais comme ils savent sûrement que je te connais,ils viennent la demander ici!se vante Davis.  
  
_Matt!A ton avis,la vantardise c'est parce qu'ils sont les chefs ou à cause des lunettes?se moque Ken.  
  
_Sais pas!Sûrement le synchrome des lunettes!  
  
_Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent pour cette raison car ils ont des digimon.  
  
_Quoi!Mais ceux sont des digisauveurs!s'exclame Izzi surpris.  
  
La mère de Tai et Kary repart et referme la porte.L'instant d'après,on frappe à la porte.  
  
_Entrez!  
  
Quatre enfants et cinq digimon entrent.  
  
_Bonjour!Nous sommes des digisauveurs comme vous mais seulement depuis le mois d'Octobre!Mon nom est Takato!Je suis le chef de notre groupe et voici mon digimon Guilmon.  
  
_Bonjour!dit Guilmon.  
  
_Voici mon meilleur ami:Lee et Terriermon.  
  
_Bonjour!  
  
_Voici la petite Juri et Bearmon.  
  
_Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
_Ruki et Renamon.  
  
_Salut!  
  
_Et enfin Ryo et Veemon!Où est Ryo?  
  
_Sais pas!euh Bonjour les amis!  
  
_Ryo?Veemon?s'exclame Ken.  
  
_Ken?Wormmon?C'est bien vous?demande Veemon.  
  
_Ca alors!Tu es bien le Veemon de Ryo;Ryo Akyama!dit Ken en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
_Euh au risque de paraître idiote.  
  
_Ce qui ne sera pas difficile Yolei!se moque davis.  
  
_Davis!La ferme!J'aimerai savoir comment vous vous connaissez?  
  
_Bon d'accord!On n'est pas sortis l'auberge!dit Ken.  
  
_Commence par il y a neuf ans!le conseille Wormmon.  
  
_D'accord.bon il y a neuf ans donc,Ryo et moi étions au quartier de Bellevue mais je me souviens plus pourquoi.Il faisait nuit et on regardait par la fenêtre quand on a vu un oiseau géant vert.C'était un digimon.On est sortis en douce.On est montés sur la passerelle de la on a vu une boule rose,qui était un Koromon,se transformait,c'est à dire se digivolvait,en un dinosaure orange,c'est à dire Greymon.Une boule de feu a détruit la passerelle.on a eu à peine le temps de se retirer avant de tomber dans le vide.Ensuite une lumière est apparu et les digimon ont été aspiré.ils sont sûrement repartis dans le digimonde.  
  
_Neuf ans!s'exclame TK.  
  
_Le quartier de Bellevue!fait Matt.  
  
_Parrotmon!dit Joe.  
  
_Greymon!ajoute Tai.  
  
_La passerelle!continue Sora.  
  
_Le digimonde!poursuit Mimi.  
  
_Ce qui signifie..commence Izzi  
  
_Qu'on n'était pas huit mais dix.termine Kary.  
  
Les autres regardaient les huit anciens très étonnés et se demandaient si tout un coup ils ne s'étaient pas mis à parler l'hébreu ou l'arabe.  
  
_Euh vous pourriez expliquer pour les incultes?demande Yolei.  
  
_Eh bien,il y a exactement c'est cet même événement que nous sommes devenus des digisauveurs.Le digimonde a prélevé les informations nécessaires sur nous pour élaborer nos symboles.explique Izzi.  
  
_Oui mais pourquoi Ken et Ryo était là eux aussi?demande Cody.  
  
_Très bonne question Cody mais on ignore la réponse!réplique Fiber.  
  
_Si vous me laissiez finir vous aurez la réponse!dit Ken.  
  
_On t'écoute!dit Davis.  
  
_Bien.Ensuite quatre ans plus tard j'ai reçu mon digivice qui n'était pas encore un D3.Alors j'ai été dans le digimonde et Ryo et moi avons reçu la mission d'éliminer Millenium afin que les anciens digisauveurs ne retournent plus jamais dans le digimonde.  
  
_Hein!Plus jamais!s'étonne Matt.  
  
_Euh vous avez échoué!plaisante Tai.  
  
_Laisse Ken s'expliquer Tai!intervient Davis.  
  
_Merci Davis.alors on devait éliminer Millenium.Cependant une chose qui n'était pas prévue s'est passée.Millenium a liberé des spores noires au moment de mourir.Elle allaiyt sur Ryo.Alots j'ai plongé pour le sauver et je l'ai reçu dans la nuque.ensuite quand je me suis relevé,Ryo avait disparu.la suite vous la connaissez.  
  
_C'est ainsi que tu as reçu la spore noire?raisonne Davis.  
  
_Et ensuite tu es devenu l'empereur des digimon?continue Cody.  
  
_Oui.  
  
Pendant que les enfants réfléchissaient sur ces nouvelles,personne n'avait vu que en avait profité pour sortir et se rendre dans la chambre de Kary. Ryo!  
  
_Ken!  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent à la fois surpris et heureux. 


	19. Un manque de confiance

En effet quel vantard.Remarque comme tous les chefs de digisauveurs à part Takato.Takato a des lunettes et des cheveux bruns mais la ressemblance avec les autres chefs s'arrete là.^^  
  
5] UN MANQUE DE CONFIANCE  
  
Le lendemain,les deux équipes étaient dans le digimonde ne formant plus qu'une.Une équipe composait de vingt membres tous prêts à combattre.  
  
_Bon on fait quoi?demande Matt.  
  
_Ah!Dépêchez vous il est seul!On doit l'attaquer!crie Fiber.  
  
_Fiber!Calme toi!dit Sora.  
  
_Regardez là bas!montre Fiber.  
  
_C'est Kolia!indique Cody.  
  
_Que vient-il faire dans le digimonde?demande Ruki.  
  
_Eh Kolia viens!crie Ken.  
  
Kolia lève la tête vers Ken puis voyant les autres digisauveurs tournent la tête.Il se lève et commence à partir.  
  
_KOLIA!crie Ken accourant vers le garçon.  
  
_Arrête!Je mérite pas d'être votre ami!gemit-il.  
  
Pour toute reponse,une gifle tombe:  
  
_Ca fait mal Ken!  
  
_Ca n'est que la deuxième.  
  
_Mais tu sais bien que...  
  
_Euh quoi?Au fait pourquoi tu vas pas leur parler?Allez!On n'a pas encore mangé d'enfants de ton âge!Heureusement car sinon Cody serait déjà passé à la casserole!le pousse Ken.  
  
_Je suis desolé.bredouille le pauvre Kolia presque en larme se courbant à tomber à terre.  
  
_On ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui!Les gens ne changent jamais!Ce gamin va recommencer à attaquer!  
  
_Fiber!C'est pas vrai!réplique Davis.  
  
_De plus Kolia était contrôlé par une de ces boules noires!ajoute Ken.  
  
_Ca signifie que les boules noires contrôlent digimon comme humains!déduit Kary.  
  
Soudain une Ladydevimon se met à les attaquer:  
  
_Vague des ténèbres!  
  
_Vas y Chenimon!  
  
_Chenimon digivolve toi........................en Papimon  
  
_Digi-explosion!  
  
L'attaque de Papimon contrecarre celle de Ladydevimon.  
  
_On va l'aider!En avant!décide Takato.  
  
Les scanners sous le maillot de Takato,Lee,Ryo,Ruki et Juri brillent.  
  
_Le courage.  
  
_Guilmon surdigivolve toi........................en Wargrowlmon  
  
_La connaissance et la responsabilité.  
  
_Terriermon surdivolve toi........................en Rapidmon  
  
_L'amitié.  
  
_Veemon surdivolve toi..........................en Aeroveedramon  
  
_L'amour.  
  
_Renamon surdigivolve toi.......................en Taomon  
  
_La sincérité.  
  
_Bearmon surdigivolve toi........................en Grapleomon  
  
_Attaquez ensemble!ordonne Tai et Davis.  
  
_Digi-explosion!  
  
_Atomic blaster!  
  
_Rapid fire!Miracle missile!  
  
_Magnum crush!  
  
_Talisman of light!  
  
_Cyclonic kick!  
  
Bien que très puissantes,Ladydevimon les esquive.Elle se décide ensuite d'attaquer Fiber.  
  
_Ailes coupantes!  
  
_Fiber!crie Novamon.  
  
Aussitôt le D3 de Fiber brille:  
  
_Novamon digivolve toi..........................en Tyrannomon  
  
_Souffle de feu!  
  
_Tyrannomon!Mon digimon est un virus!C'est impossible!pense Fiber.  
  
Alors son D3 brille d'une lumière noire et Tyrannomon commence à régresser. D'abord niveau disciple puis entraînement pour finir à Babumon niveau bébé.  
  
_Que s'est-il passé?demande Yolei intriguée.  
  
_Aucune idée!Sinon Fiber Gennai m'a envoyé un e-mail disant que ton symbole de la joie ne correspond.Il y a une autre signification que seul toi peut trouver!dit Izzi.  
  
_J'en ai rien à faire du digimonde!Je ne suis pas une digisauveuse si cette chose est un virus!répond Fiber en hurlant.  
  
_Moi aussi j'en ai rien à faire de toi!réplique Babumon.  
  
_Parfait!Adieu!lance Fiber avant de partir vers la télévision.  
  
_Oui Adieu espèce d'idiote!lui crie Babumon s'éloignant.  
  
_Bon reprenons le combat!soupire Takato.  
  
_Je vais vous aider moi!Filet paralysant!lance Wormmon.  
  
_Toile gluante!lance Sauteremon.  
  
Les deux attaques retiennent Ladydevimon.Les digimon en profitent pour attaquer et éliminent alors Ladydevimon.  
  
Peu après tous les digisauveurs rentrent chez eux à leurs maisons dans le monde reel.Chez Steeve,Nyako et Kolia chacun parle à son partenaire digimon.  
  
_Kanarmon!  
  
_Oui Nyako?  
  
_Je voudrai te dire que je t'aime beaucoup et que jamais je te renierai!  
  
L'enfant serra contre lui son digimon.  
  
_Chenimon!  
  
_Oui Kolia?  
  
_Je t'aime beaucoup et je serai très triste si tu n'étais pas avec moi.  
  
_Merci Kolia.  
  
_Sauteremon!  
  
_Oui Steeve?  
  
_Je te renierai jamais Sauteremon.Je t'aimerai toujours Sauteremon.  
  
***************************** *****************************************  
  
ET voilà.est ce que c'est la fin pour l'amitie entre Fiber et Novamon?Fiber reintegrera t elle l'equipe?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	20. Le symbole de la confiance

Voici le chapitre 6 où Fiber essaye de comprendre mieux ses sentiments.  
  
6] LE SYMBOLE DE LA CONFIANCE  
  
Fiber  
  
Je suis rentrée du digimonde hier.La première chose que j'ai fait c'est jeter mon D3 à la poubelle.Je refuse d'être une digisauveuse si c'est pour avoir un digimon de type virus.Les virus sont les digimon qui menacent le monde.C'est eux qu'il faudrait détruire pour sauver les deux mondes.  
  
Depuis ce matin,je restais allongée sur le dos sur le parquet de ma chambre fixant le plafond. Je pensais sans cesse à mes aventures dans le digimonde.La première fois où j'y suis allée,quand j'ai rencontré Novamon,quand il s'est hyperdigivolvé,quand j'avais accepté d'avoir confiance en l'équipe.Mais pouvais je avoir en Novamon?  
  
Je pensais également à trouver la vraie signification de mon symbole.La joie ne serait pas mon symbole mais alors c'était quoi?  
  
Je pensais aux symboles des autres digisauveurs en essayant de savoir ce qu'ils signifient.  
  
Le courage était le fait de ne pas avoir peur et avoir confiance en soi et en l'avenir.  
  
L'amitié était une valeur basée sur la confiance tout comme l'amour.  
  
La connaissance donnait confiance en soi puisqu'on était sur de ne pas se tromper.  
  
La responsabilité est une marque de confiance.  
  
La gentillesse est le fait être gentil car on fait confiance.  
  
L'espoir sert à avoir confiance en l'avenir.  
  
La lumière signifie le même que l'espoir.  
  
La sagesse était la confiance en soi et aux autres.  
  
L'équilibre était la confiance de garder sa position entre le bien et le mal.  
  
L'unité représentait la confiance en tous ses symboles.  
  
Pourquoi à chaque symbole je retrouve la confiance?Pourtant tout ça ceux ne sont que des mots,des illusions.  
  
Rien de cela n'existait.Elle avait cru avoir confiance en Novamon mais elle s'était trompé.Donc tout ça n'était que des illusions.  
  
Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à lui.Pourquoi?Elle voulait tout oublier du digimonde et de Novamon mais ne parvenait pas effacer l'image de Novamon de son esprit. Qu'avais de spécial?Je ne voyais pas.Je ne comprenait pas.  
  
Je me relève et m'assis à mon bureau devant une feuille blanche et des crayons. Machinalement je dessine.Je ne sais même pas quoi.Quand j'ai fini je regarde et je vois Novamon.  
  
Pourquoi?Je pense à lui,je le dessine.Mais pourquoi?  
  
Qui peut donner la réponse à mes questions?  
  
Personne car je suis la seule à répondre à des questions si personnelles.  
  
Pourtant je ne sais pas la reponse.Ou plutôt j'ai peur de savoir la réponse  
  
Pourquoi?Je n'ai jamais eu peur.  
  
Et aussi pourquoi se préoccuper de savoir la signification de son symbole si elle ne voulait plus être une digisauveuse?  
  
Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
  
La joie n'était pas le vrai sens de mon symbole.  
  
Peut être que le mieux était d'oublier toutes ces questions,de ne penser à rien et de vivre normalement me donnerait la solution.  
  
Soudain de m poubelle son D3 sort et vient vers moi.Alors il se pose dans ma main.Pourquoi?Non j'ai dit que ça suffisait les questions.  
  
Alors à écran mon symbole apparaît et il signifie:  
  
_La confiance.  
  
Au même moment dans le digimonde,Babumon triste ressent ce qui se passe.  
  
Babumon digivolve toi.......................en Palumon  
  
Palumon digivolve toi.......................en Novamon  
  
**************** ************************* *************************** Est ce que Fiber arrivera à repondre aux questions qu'elle se pose?Est ce que Fiber et Novamon redeviendront amis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	21. La digivolution mega

7] LA DIGIVOLUTION MEGA  
  
Les enfants étaient dans le digimonde.Aujourd'hui ils combattaient un Kuzuhamon et Ultimatebrachiomon.Tous les digimon avaient régressé niveau disciple.  
  
_J'ai une idée!J'ai jamais tenté mais on sait jamais!dit Chenimon.  
  
_Je t'accompagne!le suit Sauteremon.  
  
_Fil d'or!  
  
L'attaque des deux digimon est synchronisé et permet de ligoter Ultimebrachiomon.  
  
_Qu'est qui s'est passé?demande Davis.  
  
_C'est étrange mais c'est comme pour pegasumon et Nefertimon!répond Cody.  
  
_C'est une attaque commune!explique Lee.  
  
Soudain Kuzuhamon lance une attaque sur Sauteremon:  
  
_Reverse rice cold!  
  
_Sauteremon!Non!crie Steeve.  
  
N'écoutant que son cœur,Steeve court vers Sauteremon pour le pousser et se prend l'attaque de Kuzuhamon.  
  
_Sauteremon!Est ce que ça va?demande Steeve affaibli.  
  
_Oui mais toi?Tu n'aurai pas du Steeve!  
  
_Si!  
  
Alors le D3 de Steeve se met à briller et un mot apparaît sur écran:  
  
_MEGADIGIFUSION!  
  
Une grande lumière noire et blanche sort de son D3 et entoure Steeve et Sauteremon.  
  
_Et un nouveau qui va être de notre niveau!dit Ruki.  
  
_Steeve et Sauteremon fusionnent.......................en Metalsauteremon  
  
Aussitôt Izzi prend son ordi:  
  
_Metalsauteremon!Digimon niveau mega!  
  
_Mais c'est quoi cette digivolution?demande Nyako surpris.  
  
_On va vous montrer!dit Takato en souriant.  
  
Ainsi lui,Lee,Ruki,Ryo et Juri sortent leurs D3.Orange pour Takato;violet et gris pour Lee;rouge pour Ruki;bleu foncé pour Ryo et vert clair pour Juri.  
  
_MEGADIGIFUSION!  
  
Une lumière orange sort du D3 de Takato et entoure Takato et Guilmon.  
  
_Takato et Guilmon fusionnent............................en Gallantmon  
  
Une lumière violette et grise sort du D3 de Lee entourant Lee et Terriermon.  
  
_Lee et Terriermon fusionnent............................en Metalgargomon  
  
Une lumière rouge sort du D3 de Ruki entourant Ruki et Renamon.  
  
_Ruki et Renamon fusionnent................................en Sakuyamon  
  
Une lumière bleue foncée sort du D3 de Ryo entourant Ryo et Veemon.  
  
_Ryo et Veemon fusionnent................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Une lumière verte claire sort du D3 de Juri entourant Juri et Bearmon.  
  
_Juri et Bearmon fusionnent...............................en Saberleomon  
  
_Je rêve ou quoi?dit Tai se frottant les yeux.  
  
_Je viens de nettoyer mes lunettes au moins dix fois et je vois toujours la même chose!dit Joe éberlué.  
  
_En tout cas une seule chose s'impose à l'attaque vous six!ordonne Davis qui est le seul à ne pas perdre son sang froid.   
  
_Dard missile!lance Metalsauteremon.  
  
_Nova laser!lance Gallantmon.  
  
_Gargo missile!lance Metalgargomon.  
  
_Lance céleste!  
  
_V massue!  
  
_dents de lion!griffes tonnerre!  
  
Les deux digimon sont alors eliminés.Alors les digimon régressent tous au niveau bébé.Chacun félicite son partenaire digimon.  
  
_Jarimon!dit Takato.  
  
_Zerimon!se réjouit Lee.  
  
_Chibimon!  
  
_Reremon!continue Ruki.  
  
_Babybearmon!  
  
_Et toi qui es tu?demande Steeve prenant son digimon.  
  
_Mon nom est Demilarvmon,la forme bébé de Sauteremon!  
  
_C'est complètement dingue!Vous atteignez le niveau mega en fusionnant? dit Matt abasourdi.  
  
_Oui!répond Lee.  
  
_C'est assez surprenant!dit TK.  
  
_Et je pense que Nyako,Fiber et Kolia le feront aussi.  
  
_Qu'est que tu dis Izzi?  
  
_La vérité!Si vous remarquez ils ont tous reçus leurs D3 à la même époque en Octobre!Voici la raison!explique Izzi.  
  
_Ca paraît logique!approuve Cody.  
  
_Après tout c'est possible!dit Agumon.  
  
_Mais si on allait manger?s'impatiente Armadillomon.  
  
_Je crois que les digimon ont faim!dit Yolei.  
  
_Ca se voit tant que ça?ironise Kary.  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs rentrent dans le monde reel pour nourrir les goinfres qui leur sert de partenaires digimon.  
  
*********** ******************* ******************************************  
  
Quel prochain digisauveur passera le niveau mega?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	22. Retrouvailles

Tu as vu la moitié de la saison 3 digimon tamer,en allemand?C'est genial.Et ou a la TV ou sur internet? Sinon pour Fiber et Novamon je ne dis rien.  
  
8] RETROUVAILLES  
  
Fiber était dans le digimonde et observait un combat.  
  
Blackimperialdramon qui attaquait Novamon.  
  
Devait-elle intervenir?Ou fallait-elle qu'elle laisse Novamon se débrouiller lui-même?Après un virus de moins ne ferait pas de mal.  
  
Non elle ne pouvait pas partir.Comme si un poids la retenait de l'arbre où elle était caché.  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Elle ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse  
  
Elle se contenter de regarder le combat.  
  
_Mega fire!Laser position!  
  
_Je dois me battre si je veux revoir un jour Fiber!Flamme enfer!  
  
Novamon très affaibli ne parvient pas à lui faire quelque chose.Et Blackimperialdramon l'affaibli de plus en plus.  
  
Sentant sa fin proche,Novamon crie:  
  
_Fiber!Je t'aime quoique tu pense contre moi!  
  
Aussitôt Fiber descend de son arbre et court vers novamon.  
  
_NOVAMON!Non!  
  
Elle se met devant novamon et se prend l'attaque mega fire de Blackmperialdramon. _Fiber!  
  
_Je suis là!Pardonne moi Novamon!  
  
Le D3 de Fiber brille et un mot apparaît à écran:  
  
_MEGADIGIFUSION!  
  
Une lumière orange et jaune sort de son D3 et entoure Fiber et Novamon.  
  
_Fiber et Novamon fusionnent...........................en Metalnovamon  
  
_Mega fire!  
  
_Laser explosif!  
  
L'attaque affecte Blackimperialdramon.  
  
_Missile de feu!  
  
L'attaque élimine Blackimperialdramon.Alors Metalnovamon régresse en Fiber et Babumon. _Babumon!tu as été formidable!la félicite Fiber.  
  
Elle serra alors son digimon puis rentre dans le monde reel avec Babumon.  
  
********************* ********************************** ***************  
  
Maintenant que Fiber a surmonté ses problemes avec novamon va t –elle reintegrer l'equipe? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	23. La sagesse

Tu verras bien serp.peut etre bien que oui.Peut etre que non.^^  
  
9] LA SAGESSE  
  
Une semaine plus tard,les nouveaux seulement composés de Davis,Ken,Kary, TK,Yolei,Cody,Steeve,Fiber,Nyako,Kolia,Takato,Lee,Ruki,Ryo et Juri partent pour le digimon combattre de nouveaux digimon corrompus par un ennemi encore inconnu malgré les recherches incessantes de Izzi.  
  
A l'ordre du jour,ils étaient attaqués par Dinotigermon,Devitamon,Dinorexmon et Dynasmon. Tous les digimon s'étaient digivolvés au niveau mega sauf Chenimon au niveau champion et Kanarmon au niveau ultime.Veemon et Wormmon étaient devenus Imperialdramon mode combattant,Sylvimon avait réussi à se digivolver en Valkyrimon et Shakkoumon en Vikingmon. L'avantage était donné à nos jeunes héros.  
  
Cependant les digimon lancent leurs attaques sur Goleamon plutôt que les autres digimon.Aussitôt affaiblis,Goelamon régresse en Kanarmon.  
  
_Kanarmon!Non c'est pas juste!Vous devriez avoir honte!Pourquoi vous vous attaquez à lui et pas à des adversaires de votre taille?Ce serait beaucoup plus sage!  
  
Le D3 de Nyako brille et un mot apparaît à écran:  
  
_MEGADIGIGIFUSION!  
  
Une lumière marron sort de son D3 et entoure Nyako et Kanarmon.  
  
_Nyako et Kanarmon fusionnent........................en Metalkanarmon  
  
_Aile missile!bec de fer! Aussitôt les digimon accompagnent Metalkanarmon et lancent leurs attaques.  
  
Alors les quatres digimon tentent de résister mais sont éliminés.  
  
Aussitôt Metalkanarmon régresse en Kiwimon.  
  
_Kiwimon!T'as été super!  
  
Tous les digimon ont régressé niveau bébé sauf pour Patamon qui est niveau entrainement,Gatomon en Salamon et enfin Veemon et Wormmon resté à leur niveau disciple. Enfin ils décident de fêter leur victoire en allant manger un petit morceau.  
  
********************* ********************************** *************** uel est le mysterieux ennemi qui envoie ces digimon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	24. Le combat de Melvin

Merci de ta review et voici un nouveau chapitre.Je l'adore celui la^^  
  
9] LE COMBAT DE MELVIN  
  
Une semaine plus tard,Izzi repera la source du mal dans le digimonde.Ainsi les vingt et un enfants decidèrent tous d'y aller.  
  
Ils s'apprêtèrent à y aller quand un garçon ressemblant etrangement à Kolia se metta devant l'ecran de l'ordinateur de Tai et Kary.  
  
_Melvin!crie Kary.  
  
_Je veux y aller aussi!dit le garçon d'un air calme.  
  
_Euh où ça?demande innoncemment Tai.  
  
_Je veux aller dans le digimonde!  
  
_Mais c'est impossible!dit TK.  
  
_Oui il faut un digivice pour y aller!approuve Davis.  
  
_Alors vous n'irez pas!  
  
_Genial!gemit Juri.  
  
_En effet!approuve Ruki.  
  
_Ben si tu peux venir avec nous!  
  
_Kolia!Sans digivice c'est impossible!rappelle Izzi.  
  
_Pas si il se tient à l'un de nous!  
  
_C'est pas bête!dit Cody.  
  
_Mais seul un digisauveur peut aller dans le digimonde!objecte Fiber.  
  
_On va bien voir!replique Nyako.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!dit Steeve.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants et leurs digimon sont aspirés.  
  
Alors ils arrivent devant un digimon inconnu ressemblant à un melange de Kimeramon et de Machinedramon.  
  
_Milleniumon!hurle ensemble Ken et Ryo horrifiés.  
  
_Eh oui les petits idiots!  
  
_On va te battre!dit Davis.  
  
_Au fait je pourrais vousq reveler un petit secret?Car deux d'entre vous doivent etonnés!  
  
_Oui plutôt!dit Ryo.  
  
_Raconte!approuve Ken. _C'est simple!tout commence et finit avec mon jeune ami ici present!se moque Milleniunmon en montrant Ken.  
  
_Hein?  
  
_Tu nous explique?demande Kary.  
  
_C'est simple car !je controlais Malotisemon.J'ai recuperé les spores noires scannées et j'ai crées les boules noires.Et la première vous savez à qui je l'ai injectée?  
  
_A moi espèce d'ignoble digimon!dit Kolia en colère.  
  
_Bien deviné la peste!Prêts pour votre dernière heure à vivre?  
  
_Cause toujours!replique Davis.  
  
********************* ********************************** *************** Les digisauveurs battront ils Milleniumon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	25. Le combat final

Et voici le chapitre tant attendu chapitre 10 mais avant reponse aux reviews ?Juste une ou est passe Serp?  
  
Penguinmon : il s'agit de notre nouvelle revieuweuse mais tres fidele fan des digimon.  
  
Oui.La voici la suite^^  
  
10] LE COMBAT FINAL  
  
_Allez y les digimon!niveau mega!ordonne Tai.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi............................en Wargreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi..........................en Metalgarurumon  
  
_Biomon surdigivolve toi............................en Phoenixmon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi............................en Rosemon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi.........................en Marineangemon _Les digimon des nouveaux anciens!A vous! _Veemon digivolve toi...............................en Exveemon  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi............................en Aquilamon  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi.......................en Ankilomon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi..............................en Angemon  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi............................en Stingmon  
  
_En avant pour l'ADN!ordonne Davis.  
  
_Exveemon,Stingmon digivolve ton ADN..............................en Paidramon  
  
_Anquilamon,Gatomon digivolve ton ADN............................en Sylvimon  
  
_Ankilomon,Angemon digivolve ton ADN..........................en Shakkoumon  
  
_Maintenant niveau mega!termine Davis.  
  
_Paidramon digivolve toi..............................en Imperialdramon  
  
_Imperialdramon digivolve toi...............en Imperialdramon mode combattant  
  
_Silvymon digivolve toi................................en Valkyramon  
  
_Shakkoumon digivolve toi.............................en Vikingmon  
  
_A nous les nouveaux!ordonne Takato.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_MEGADIGIFUSION!  
  
_Takato et Guilmon fusionnent.........................en Gallantmon  
  
_Lee et Terriermon fusionnent.........................en Metalgargomon  
  
_Ruki et renamon fusionent............................en Sakuyamon  
  
_Ryo et Veemon fusionnent............................en Alforceveedramon  
  
_Juri et Bearmon fusionnent............................en Saberleomon  
  
_Fiber et Novamon fusionnent.........................en Metalnovamon  
  
_Nyako et Kanarmon fusionnent.......................en Metalkanarmon  
  
_Steeve et Sauteremon fusionnent.....................en Metalsauteremon  
  
Melvin regardait les digivolutions et s'arrêtent devant Chenimon et Kolia.  
  
_Et vous?Vous ne participez pas à la bataille?s'etonne Melvin.  
  
_Demande à Kolia Melvin!dit Chenimon.  
  
_Kolia!Digivolve le vite!  
  
_A quoi ça sert?Il atteint juste le niveau champion à cause moi qui peut pas faire briller mon symbole.  
  
_C'est pas vrai!  
  
_Si!  
  
_Alors dis moi à quoi correspond ton symbole.  
  
_La méchanceté.  
  
_Arrête!  
  
_Bon d'accord!L'unité.  
  
_Et ce symbole signifie quoi?  
  
_Il représente tous les symboles des digisauveurs.  
  
_Dis moi l'un d'eux.  
  
_Le courage.  
  
_Tu es un garçon très courageux Kolia.  
  
_Un des seuls symboles qui me correspondent.L'amitié.  
  
_Tu es un bon ami très fidèle et si tu oubliais un peu le passé ça irait beaucoup mieux.  
  
_L'amour.  
  
_L'amour celui que tu porte à ton digimon,Chenimon tout comme moi.  
  
_La connaissance.  
  
_Bon d'accord tu n'es pas un enfant qui est toujours assoiffé de connaissances mais tu aimes apprendre.  
  
_La responsabilité.  
  
_Tu es très responsable.Qui m'a expliqué tout du digimonde?  
  
_la sincérité.  
  
_Tu m'as toujours tout dit.  
  
_La gentillesse.  
  
_Tu es très gentil.  
  
_L'espoir et la lumière.  
  
_Tu garde toujours espoir.D'ailleurs Chenimon n'aurait pas renait sans ça.  
  
_La confiance.  
  
_Tu fais facilement confiance aux autres mais dès fois tu manques de confiance en toi.  
  
_L'équilibre.  
  
_Tu connais la limite entre l'ombre et la lumière.  
  
_Et la sagesse.  
  
_Tu es toujours calme et sage,très reflechi.Tu te lance jamais au hasard.  
  
_Euh c'est tout.  
  
_Alors tu vois bien que ton symbole correspond parfaitement.  
  
Alors le D3 de Kolia se met à briller tout comme son scanner et son symbole.Melvin pose sa main sur le D3 et voit un mot.Il lit en même temps que son frère.  
  
_MEGADIGIFUSION!  
  
_Kolia,Chenimon et Melvin fusionnent.............................en Peacepapimon  
  
L'équilibre des forces venait de changer.  
  
********************* ********************************** *************** Maintenant que le dernier des digimon s'est digivolvé à son niveau mega les digisauveurs battront ils Milleniumon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	26. La victoire

Serp: eh bien on verra a ce chapitre.Attention il ne reste plus que deux chapitres.  
  
Fan des digimon: la voicu la suite^^  
  
11] LA VICTOIRE  
  
_Kolia,Chenimon et Melvin fusionnent.............................en Peacepapimon  
  
_Wahoo!C'est formidable!s'exclame Davis.  
  
_Je savais que t'y arriverais petit frère!sourit Ken.  
  
_Maintenant on attaque tous ensemble!ordonne Tai.  
  
_Allez let's go!approuve Davis.  
  
Chacun des digimon lance son attaque.  
  
_Nova force!lanca WarGreymon.  
  
_Metal blaster!lanca MetalGarurumon.  
  
_Starling explosion!lanca Phoenixmon.  
  
_Rose spear!lanca Rosemon.  
  
_Giga cissor claw!lanca HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
_Ocean love!lanca MarineAngemon.  
  
_Nova laser!lance Gallantmon.  
  
_Gargo missile!lance Metalgargomon.  
  
_Lance céleste!lance Sakuyamon.  
  
_V massue!lance Alforceveedramon.  
  
_Dents de lion!griffes tonnerre!lance Saberleomon.  
  
_Missile de feu!Laser explosif!lance Metalnovamon.  
  
_Ailes missile!Bec de fer!lance Metalkanarmon.  
  
_Dard missile!lance Metalsauteremon.  
  
_Rayon unitaire!Poudre de l'unité!  
  
Les attaques éliminent aussitôt Milleniumon qui disparaît peu à peu lentement mais progressivementEnfin il disparaît completement.Alors tous les digimon mega regressent ou defusionnent pour les nouveaux au niveau disciple.Chacun felicite son partenaire digimon.  
  
_Agumon!  
  
_Gabumon!  
  
_Biomon!  
  
_Palmon!  
  
_Tentomon!  
  
_Gomamon!  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Hawkmon!  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Gatomon!  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Guilmon!  
  
_Terriermon!  
  
_Renamon!  
  
_Bearmon!  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Novamon!  
  
_Kanarmon!  
  
_Sauteremon!  
  
_Chenimon!crièrent rejouis les jumeaux en chœur.  
  
Bref tous étaient contents d'avoir remporté la bataille finale.  
  
********************* ********************************** *************** Maintenant que Milleniunmon est battu que va t il se passer?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	27. Epilogue

Eh bien bref mais genial je trouve pour moi et j'aurai pas trouve mieux^^  
  
12] EPILOGUE  
  
Soudain au milieu de leur liesse ils voient des digioeufs tomber du ciel.  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe?demande TK.  
  
Gennai qui apparaît derrière eux repond:  
  
_C'est simple.Tous les enfants du monde reel vont recevoir un partenaire digimon.  
  
_C'est vrai?  
  
_C'est genial!  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon étaient surexcités par ce qu'ils venaient de reussir à faire. Enfin ils decident de rentrer dans leur monde.Surtout pour que les nouveaux puissent presenter leurs partenaires digimon à leurs familles.  
  
Chez Fiber:  
  
_Salut papa!  
  
_Oui Fiber?  
  
_Euh je voudrai te presenter un ami!  
  
_Qui?  
  
_Voici Novamon!  
  
_Bonjour!  
  
Chez Nyako:  
  
_Maman!Papa!  
  
_Que veux tu Nyako?demande sa mère  
  
_Je veux vous presenter mon partenaire digimon:Kanarmon.  
  
Chez Steeve:  
  
_Maman!  
  
_Oui mon petit Steeve?  
  
_Voici Sauteremon,mon partenaire digimon.  
  
_Bonjour madame.  
  
Chez Takato:  
  
_Papa!Maman!  
  
_Oui?  
  
_Je voudrai vous parler d'un truc.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Voici Guilmon mon digimon!  
  
_Bonjour!  
  
Chez Lee:  
  
_Papa?  
  
_Oui Lee?  
  
_Voici Terriermon mon meilleur ami!  
  
_Bonjour!  
  
Chez Ruki:  
  
_Grand mère!  
  
_Oui ma petite Ruki?  
  
_Voici Renamon,ma partenaire digimon!  
  
_Bonjour!  
  
Chez Juri:  
  
_Maman voici Bearmon,mon digimon!  
  
_Quoi?fait la mère.  
  
Chez Ryo nullement la peine de le faire puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait avant.  
  
Environ une semaine plus tard,Fiber et Nyako étaient seuls sur la plage sans même leurs digimon.  
  
_Fiber?  
  
_Oui Nyako.Que veux tu?  
  
Nyako rougit fortement avant de parler:  
  
_Fiber!Ben j'aimerai te dire que je t'aime t'aime beaucoup.  
  
Fiber un peu surprise rougit un peu puis repond:  
  
_Moi aussi je t'aime Nyako.  
  
Les deux enfants s'approchent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassent. Ainsi finit cette histoire où le digimonde et le monde reel ne forme plus qu'un.  
  
FIN  
  
Eh oui cette fic est enfin fini après que un an que j'ai passé dessus.J'aime bien ce dernier chapitre.  
  
Alors un petit coup de pub.  
  
Si vous les trouvez allez lire les geniales fics de Amy.  
  
Ensuite Il y aussi celle de miguel (gay boy) et ash (Aslhey mitasuki)  
  
Puis les secondaires Seb (sebast) et Serpe (serpentine the barbare)  
  
Et enfin n'oubliez pas miennes et surtout de rewiever^^  
  
@+ dans d'autres fics 


End file.
